


Secret Admirers And Strangers

by Ruzzsta214



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Kyra Cheats On Her Girlfriend, One Shot To Multi Chapter, Smut, one night stand to friends to lovers, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruzzsta214/pseuds/Ruzzsta214
Summary: Kyra moves to a new town and has the hots for her sexy neighbor. She has a one night stand which she soon feels very guilty about because she is already in a relationship. Things start to get a bit crazy when her new boss requires her help with a job she can't solve on her own.Will Kyra be able to solve the mystery presented before her without getting herself into trouble in the process and also end up with the love of her life?Stick around to find out.Sorry I'm not that good at writing summaries so my bad if it sucks.
Relationships: Kassandra & Alkibiades, Kassandra/Kyra (Assassin's Creed), Kyra & Layla, Kyra/Aspasia, Layla & Thaletas
Comments: 27
Kudos: 53





	1. One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic my brain conjured up last night, so I thought I'd put it into words. I may add to it later. 
> 
> Update: So this was originally just going to be a one shot but I was talking with a few friends who suggested that I turn it into a multi chapter fic so here you go. Will be posting chapter 2 very shortly.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the read.

Pushing her muscles to the max at the gym, Kyra decided it was time to stop working out and hit the showers before doing her weekly grocery shopping then heading home afterwards.

Feeling refreshed she made her way to the carpark. Hopping into her car and throwing her gym bag onto the passenger’s seat, she drove to the nearest grocery store.

Casually pushing her shopping trolley up the aisle, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Taking it out and reading the text message, she failed to notice the woman standing in front of her.

“Hey, what the hell!”

Startled, Kyra’s eyes shot up and away from her phone. She had literally just rammed her trolley into this poor woman’s legs. Her very sexy legs Kyra observed. She had toned calve muscles and powerful, ripped thighs poked out from beneath her shorts. As Kyra slid her eyes further up, all the moisture in her body suddenly went south. A burning ache of desire pooled low in her belly.

Not only did this woman have ripped thighs, she also had huge hands which were connected to buff arms and broad shoulders. She was wearing a tight singlet which underneath Kyra could clearly see the outline of a six pack. She was built like a goddess and damn was she tall too. Six foot at least.

Soft, long brown hair draped loosely down her back. God she was gorgeous Kyra thought. Locking eyes with her, Kyra was broken out of the trance she was clearly in.

“Oh, I’m really sorry. I honestly didn’t mean to hit you. I should have been watching where I was going.” Kyra could feel her face burning. Really embarrassed, she tried to hurry away but before she could, one of those huge hands landed on her trolley stopping her.

“That’s ok, don’t worry about it. My names Kassandra” she smiled showing sharp white teeth, holding out her hand for Kyra to shake.

Reaching out Kyra placed her hand in her’s. Her palm was warm and despite the obvious strength, her handshake was gentle. Kyra’s mind started filling with all sorts of thoughts about what those hands could be doing to her body. It had been a long while since she had this kind of attraction towards a woman especially one as sexy as Kassandra.

Kyra could see Kassandra’s eyes roaming her body up and down too. Suddenly Kyra could feel wetness seep out, soaking her skin.

“My name is Kyra, it’s nice to meet you Kassandra.” she managed to get out pulling her hand away trying to concentrate on anything else rather than the wetness between her thighs.

“You just moved in across the street, right?” Kassandra asked curiously.

Kyra nodded. “I have. A few weeks ago, to be precise”

“Well it was very nice to meet you Kyra” Kassandra smiled again before walking off.

Kyra could have nearly died on the spot. Since moving in across from her, all Kyra could think about was how hot Kassandra was and how much she wanted to just eat her up. They shared the odd glance in their respective driveways with a wave to each other here and there.

Quickly gathering the rest of her shopping, she rushed to the checkout taking the one next to Kassandra. Loading her things onto the conveyor belt, Kyra turned only to lock eyes with her again. Kassandra clearly had a smug grin on her face which only made Kyra’s face burn bright red.

Paying hastily, Kyra quickly loaded her trolley and rushed out the door to her car, throwing everything into the boot, slamming it shut, returning her trolley and jumping into the driver’s seat, placing her key in the ignition. Sitting there for a few minutes, with her head leaning against the steering wheel, she had to calm her breathing and her heart that was hammering away in her chest. Taking a few deep breaths, she felt everything return to normal.

Turning the key and starting her car, she left the carpark and drove home. Pulling into her driveway, Kyra saw Kassandra was unloading her shopping from her car. Sitting there and watching her, one of the paper bags Kassandra was holding broke, sending canned food spilling out all over the driveway and rolling down onto the road.

“Argh, god damn it!” Kassandra shouted “Bloody useless paper bags!”

Before Kyra could stop herself, she had gotten out of her car and hurried over to help pick up the cans.

“Oh, you don’t need to do that, Kyra” Kassandra said with honesty.

“No, it’s fine. I really don’t mind” Kyra said with an armful of cans. “It’s the least I could do since I feel bad for ramming you with my trolley. How about I take these inside, while you grab the rest.” Kyra flashed her a smile.

“Well thank you anyway but you really didn’t have to”

“Oh, no it’s ok I insist Kassandra.”

Making her way to the front door, Kyra kicked off her jandals and followed her inside. While Kassandra placed the rest of the groceries on the table, Kyra found the kitchen and put the cans down on the countertop.

“Would you like a hand putting these away” Kyra blurted out before she could control her mouth.

“Well…umm sure. If you want to that’s fine. They go in the top cupboard, on the right.”

“This one?” Kyra points to the cupboard door.

“Yes, that one” Kassandra answered looking up at her.

Placing the last can in with the rest, Kyra offers to help Kassandra put the other groceries away.

“Thank you for your help Kyra although you still didn’t have to do it.” Kassandra says as she gracelessly flops down onto her couch kicking off her jandals.

“It’s fine, really Kassandra. I actually didn’t mind at all.” Kyra laughs fondly, joining her on the couch. It was really comfy Kyra thought to herself looking around the living room. There were a couple of recliners on either side of the couch, a low coffee table in the middle of the floor and a big flat screen TV mounted to the wall opposite them.

“Would you like a drink of something?” Kassandra offered, her voice catching Kyra’s attention.

Kyra’s eyes met hers again “Umm yeah sure, what have you got?”

Kassandra rose to her feet and made her way to the kitchen. “Well…I have water, juice or beer.”

Kyra thought about it for a minute. “A juice would be fine, thank you.”

Hearing Kassandra banging around in there pouring her drink, Kyra sat back thinking what the hell was she doing? What was she hoping to get out of this? Her mind was whirling with all sorts of thoughts of Kassandra but the only thing she could really think of was what it would be like to be under all that muscle and to have those hands and lips glide all over her body. Of how much she really wanted this woman and now she was in her home of all places.

Before she had time to ponder anymore thoughts, Kassandra returned with her juice handing the glass to her over the back of the couch before sitting down with a beer in her hand. 

“So, Kyra, if you don’t mind me asking but what brings you here?” Kassandra asks striking up a conversation while reclining back sipping her drink.

Kyra tenses up a little and looks at her confused for a hot second. Kassandra notices, clearly taking that Kyra must think she was meaning something completely different than what she intended it to mean.

Kassandra couldn’t help but laugh as Kyra’s face turned bright red. “I’m sorry Kyra, hang on let me rephrase that. What I meant to say was what brings you to this town.”

Kyra takes another sip of her juice trying to regain her composure “Oh…I just needed a change of scenery and thought this would be a good place to start plus the house was in my price range. It’s been going good so far.” She flashes Kassandra a quick sultry look over the rim of her glass.

This arouses Kassandra that much that she wanted to jump Kyra then and there but she chose to ignore it for the time being.

Finishing up her juice, Kyra decided it was time to leave before things got hot and heavy.

“Thank you for the drink Kassandra, it was wonderful but I really should be getting home”

Standing Kassandra went to take her glass but Kyra declined offering to rinse it herself. 

Standing at the sink rinsing her glass, Kyra suddenly felt a solid body press into her, hot breath against her neck and saw those big hands on either side of her, flat against the counter top. Closing her eyes, the hot flare of arousal had been awoken once again between her legs.

“To be honest with you, I’ve wanted you since I first saw you move in across the street” Kassandra husks into Kyra’s ear. “And I saw the way you were looking at me today so I know you clearly want me too don’t you” She brands a single hot kiss to her neck making Kyra shiver. Hearing those words from Kassandra that she wanted her as well made Kyra’s clit burn. Of course, Kassandra had to be the one to make the first move Kyra thought.

“God’s Kassandra, yes I have to admit I’ve wanted you too” Kyra groaned when Kassandra moved her t-shirt aside and placed another kiss, just one, lower down on her shoulder.

Suddenly Kassandra’s hands moved to rest on Kyra’s hips spinning her around. Being up this close to Kassandra, Kyra could really admire her face from her sharp jawline to her full lips and those rich amber eyes now swirling with lust.

Not being able to control herself, Kyra pulled Kassandra closer placing their lips together into a lingering kiss. Kassandra’s hand slipped up Kyra’s body, snaking into her hair to the back of her head locking her in place.

Kassandra quickly deepening the kiss, sneaks her tongue smoothly into Kyra’s mouth chasing her tongue. Despite the urge to hold back, Kyra let a loud moan escape her mouth and into Kassandra’s. The responding moan she received back, drove Kyra wild. She couldn’t believe that this was actually happening right now. All her thoughts were coming true right before her eyes.

Kyra soon found her hands wandering over Kassandra’s body, sliding under her singlet and over her washboard abs. Pulling away and breaking the kiss to catch her breath, Kyra’s hands push Kassandra’s top up, up, up until it came off over her head falling to the floor leaving her sports bra on.

Seeing Kassandra’s stomach out on full display like that made Kyra dizzy with want. She has never felt this way before especially for a stranger she barely even knows. Looking up into Kassandra’s eyes she could see they had gone dark, her pupils were blown wide, hungry.

Guiding her hands, Kyra encouraged Kassandra to remove her t-shirt until that too fell to the floor. Leaning in again, Kassandra nuzzles into Kyra’s neck, sucking the soft skin hard enough to bruise, slowly turning her, pushing her backwards towards the hallway clearly heading for the bedroom.

Backing Kyra up against a nearby wall still sucking at her neck, Kassandra slips her hands into the waistband of Kyra’s sweatpants, sliding them down her hips, Kyra stepping out and kicking them aside.

Continuing to push Kyra towards the bedroom, Kassandra moves back to Kyra’s luscious lips while reaching down with one hand to loosen the string of her own shorts, dropping them, suddenly reaching for the hooks of Kyra’s bra, unhooking them, peeling her bra from her body, discarding it with the trail of clothes left behind in their path.

Pausing for just a moment, they both were breathless. Resting her head against Kassandra’s shoulder, Kyra struggled to breathe.

“Is everything alright, Kyra? We can stop if you want?”

“I’m good” Kyra’s reply was breathy “Gods no, don’t stop. I want you so bad you have no idea!”

“I was hoping you would say that” Kassandra growls tugging at her sports bra, throwing it off. Now both of them were just in their panties.

Pressed skin to skin and slipping into Kyra’s panties, pushing them down to the floor until Kyra stood naked, fingers running through damp hair, over her swollen clit and between her sensitive folds, Kassandra groaned at how fucking wet Kyra was right now and without warning she pushed two fingers into her making Kyra gasp, pushing her once again up against the wall.

“Hot damn Kassandra…Ah fuck…gods yes!” Kyra moaned as she instinctively moved her hips, rubbing her clit against Kassandra’s palm while her fingers slid in and out.

“Fuck you’re so warm and so tight.” Kassandra grunted against Kyra’s breast as she took a nipple into her mouth sucking and swirling her tongue around it before moving across to the other one lavishing it with the same attention making Kyra moan loudly. “I want you to come for me Kyra. Just let go for me.” Kassandra started thrusting faster and harder.

Feeling her release approaching, Kyra clung to Kassandra’s shoulders, her fingernails digging hard into her skin, she tensed and shuddered before melting in her arms pulsing hard around Kassandra’s fingers, her wetness flooding her palm.

“Gods Kassandra…You really know how to make a woman feel good.” Kyra whispered in her ear.

“That’s good to know” Kassandra chuckled as she removed her wet fingers “because we aren’t quite done just yet.”

“I’m glad you said that” Kyra looks at her with eyes full of hunger “Now take me to bed and I’ll show you what I’m made of.” she growls.

“Gladly” Kassandra grins. Grabbing her by the ass, lifting Kyra into her arms, feeling her dripping against her stomach as Kyra wraps her legs around Kassandra’s waist as she carried her to the bedroom.

Laying Kyra down on the bed, Kassandra knelt over her, the bed sinking a little under their weight. Wrapping a leg around Kassandra, Kyra flips her flat on her back, positioning herself over Kassandra’s face, hovering tantalizing close to her mouth but just out of reach, teasing her, watching her squirm with the desire to just ravish her pussy with tongue and lips. Instead Kyra moves away, sliding down Kassandra’s body.

Kassandra tries to pull her back up. Kyra playfully slaps her hands away.

“No touching!” Kyra demands.

Kassandra moves her hands away. Kyra continues to move downwards, leaving a hot trail of wetness down Kassandra’s chest to her stomach stopping to straddle her hips.

“Fuck Kyra, you’re such a tease” Kassandra groans. “I want you to sit on my face. I want to devour you.”

Kyra smirks. “Patience Kassandra.”

Bending down, Kyra deeply kisses her, nipping at her lower lip, moving down her neck, licking with her tongue, biting at her flesh, marking her skin, moving to her plump, firm breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, kissing across to the other breast and repeating the process.

Kassandra writhes underneath Kyra.

“Kyra please stop teasing me and fuck me.” Kassandra pleads.

Finally, Kyra slides further down pulling Kassandra’s panties off with ease tossing them to the floor. Kassandra bucks her hips up trying to find friction. Kyra pauses to take in the delicious sight between Kassandra’s legs. Soaking wet, primed just for her.

Parting Kassandra’s folds, Kyra licks from the bottom to the top, stopping just short of the hard bundle of nerves before taking her into her mouth sucking greedily.

“Oh, fuck Kyra!” Kassandra groans as Kyra slips three fingers into her, thrusting in time with her mouth.

Kassandra’s legs start to quiver as her release nears, screaming Kyra’s name as she comes hotly around her fingers and tongue, running down her forearm. Removing her fingers, Kassandra watches as Kyra licks them clean.

Catching her breath, Kassandra can’t wait any longer, grabbing Kyra she pushes her down onto the bed, lightly pinning her there.

“You’ve had your fun, now it’s my turn” she grins playfully, spreading Kyra’s legs wide, diving forward and devouring her pussy like there’s no tomorrow.

They make each other come repeatedly after that until they are both spent and can’t anymore.

“So, Kassandra was that worth waiting for?” Kyra teases.

“Definitely Kyra, most definitely.” Kassandra chuckles wrapping Kyra in her arms as they both fall asleep together.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra wakes up feeling guilty about having slept with Kassandra. She turns up to her new job only to find out that Kassandra is her co worker making her feel worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. I'm currently working on another fic of mine as well as this one but they will get longer I promise :)
> 
> If you want, don't hesitate to check out my other fic on here
> 
> Hope you enjoy the read

Waking up a bit disorientated, it took Kyra a while to process where she was. She wasn’t in her own bed, had a really strong arm draped over her waist and warm breath against her neck. Realisation struck her hard and fast remembering that she was in Kassandra’s bed having spent the entire night there.

“Fuck…” Kyra muttered quietly taking a peek over her shoulder at the sexy woman sleeping soundly next to her. A pang of guilt settled low in her gut.

Carefully slipping out of Kassandra’s grasp managing not to wake her, Kyra got up and went to fetch her clothes strewn all over the floor from the hallway to the kitchen. Pulling on her panties and bra then her sweatpants, she had her t shirt halfway over her head when a pair of arms slipped around her from behind.

“God!” Kyra squeaked in fright pulling her top down the rest of the way.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Kyra, I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that .” Kassandra apologized tenderly by leaving a wet kiss on Kyra’s neck. “Taking off so soon?” she asked kissing her neck again.

“I…umm…fuck.” Kyra swallowed closing her eyes “I really have to get home.” She breathed feeling the throb between her legs reignite. It didn’t help that Kassandra was still naked.

“Mmm how about you come back to bed. You don’t have to leave just yet do you?” Kassandra’s hands slipping under her shirt while still nuzzling at her neck making Kyra gasp.

 _Fucks sakes this woman is irresistible_. Kyra thought. _I have to get out of here now_.

Prying herself from Kassandra, she turned to face her. “Look I really enjoyed last night but there’s something I have to tell you.”

“Ah, you’re in a relationship.” Kassandra guessed before Kyra could say anything.

“I’m sorry Kassandra, I feel so bad, I shouldn’t have let this happen” Kyra said guiltily.

“It’s fine Kyra, I understand.” Kassandra looked at her putting on a smile.

“I’m just going to go.” Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, Kyra made her way to the front door and left, retrieving her groceries from her car that she left there the day before then disappeared into her own house.

Dumping her shopping on the floor then flopping down on her couch, she put her head in her hands ashamed at what she had done.

Pulling out her phone she really needed to text her best friend back in her home town. Scrolling through her contacts she pulled up Layla’s number.

Waiting for Layla to reply, Kyra got up to go put the jug on and make her some breakfast. Feeling her phone vibrate, she pulls it out to read Layla’s text.

Grabbing her coffee and cereal she made her way back to the couch before answering back.

Throwing her phone on the coffee table along with her dishes, Kyra groaned as she lay back and closed her eyes thinking what a fucking idiot she was.

After Kyra left, Kassandra decided to pick up her clothes and go have a shower then head to work to try take her mind off her.

Staring at her computer screen just watching the cursor blink away, Kassandra didn’t hear Alkibiades come up behind her.

“Morning Kassie. How are we today?” He teases her.

“Fuck don’t sneak up like that!” Kassandra hissed, jumping a bit. “How many times have I told you not to call me that? she groaned “You know I hate that name.”

“Oh, alright Kassandra, there is that better?” Alkibiades rolled his eyes behind her. “What’s gotten your panties in a twist today?”

“None of your business as per usual” she glares at him.

“Is that so well now you’re going to have to tell me. Hurry up. Spill!”

“God always poking your nose into my business. Fine. I have a very hot neighbour move in across from me a few weeks ago, we slept together last night and this morning she tells me that she’s in a bloody relationship ok.” Kassandra kicks him and his chair back over into his own cubicle.

“And that bothers you why?” Alkibiades wheels himself back over to her with his eyebrows raised “She’s not the only one that’s said that to you before and I’m guessing it was just a one-night stand?”

“Yes, it was just a one-night thing” Kassandra huffs “I just don’t know why it bothers me so much. There’s something special about her.” she stares at the roof dreamily.

“Well all I can say is you better get back to work because here comes Odessa” Quickly wheeling himself back over to his workspace, Alkibiades turned back to his computer and began to type up his documents.

“Kassandra I expect to see those files I got you to type up on my desk by the end of the day” Odessa rudely demanded.

Smiling politely Kassandra nodded “Of course” watching Odessa walk away she muttered under her breath “bitch.”

Chuckling Alkibiades turns back to Kassandra “Don’t let her hear you say that, you’ll be finding yourself a new job.”

“Good because this job sucks arse, I’m not built to sit at a computer all day” she complains stretching her arms above her head.

“Oh, come now Kassie, don’t say that. I’ll have no one to tease” he winks.

“Haha very funny,” she says sarcastically “get back to work smart arse and what have I told you about that name” she shoots him another glare.

Laughing Alkibiades just shrugs his shoulders at her before continuing with his work.

Waking to her phone ringing, Kyra sat up, blearily rubbing her eyes. Grabbing it she saw that it was Aspasia.

“Hey babe” Kyra answers.

“Hey honey , how are you? God I miss you” Aspasia gushes over the phone.

“I’m good, I miss you too. I can’t wait to see you.” Kyra replies glad that her girlfriend is on the other end of the phone right now and can’t see how guilty she looks.

Aspasia sighs “Me too, so how are you settling in over there?

“I’ve settled in well. The neighbourhood is nice and the people here are friendly.” Kyra explained. “So, are you ready to come visit next week?

“I am babe. I’ve taken a few weeks off work to spend there with you”

“Oh, you have?” Kyra nearly dropped her phone on the floor “I mean that’s great” she recovered quickly hoping Aspasia wouldn’t notice the surprise in her voice.

“Is everything ok Kyra? You seemed a bit shocked at that statement?” Aspasia asked her.

“Everything is good babe, sorry I’ve just woken up but I’m excited to see you. Hey look I have to go, I have a job interview to get to today but I’ll ring you later yeah?” Kyra reassures her.

“Alright I’ll let you go, have a good day Kyra. I love you”

“I love you too, Aspasia” Kyra says before hanging up.

Getting up and taking her dishes to the sink, Kyra decided that she would push the whole telling Aspasia about the one-night stand thing behind her for now and just concentrate on getting on with her day. First by taking a nice hot shower.

Feeling refreshed, she hops into her car and drives down to her new workplace. Pulling into the parking lot she stares at the huge building in front of her. Walking through the double doors and into the lobby, she approaches the front desk.

“Hi I’m Kyra, I’m here for the job I was offered. I have an appointment with Odessa today.”

“Of course, just take the lift to the 8th floor and ask for her at the front desk.” The clerk told her.

Thanking them, Kyra hopped in the lift and pushed the button to the 8th floor. Arriving, she stepped out and made her way over to the reception desk. “Hi I have an appointment with Odessa today.

“Sure, and your name is?” The receptionist asked.

“Oh, sorry I’m Kyra.” she apologized blushing a little taking a seat watching as the receptionist picks up the phone and makes a call. Not long after hanging up, Kyra sees a short lady stride out with so much confidence from behind the doors at the end of the hall and head her way making her quite nervous.

Standing in front of Kyra, Odessa held out her hand for Kyra to shake.

“Hi, you must be the one I offered the job to” Odessa said with a smile.

“Yes, I’m Kyra, It’s nice to meet you Odessa” she said shaking her hand.

“Same to you Kyra, here is your ID and swipe card that will enable you to get in and out of the building so don’t lose them. Now if you would follow me, I’ll show you to where you will be working.” Odessa motions for Kyra to follow, handing her the cards.

Walking down the corridor in silence, Kyra jumped when Odessa spoke. “So, I read that you know a lot about IT work? You were top of your class from what your file states.”

Calming herself down she answered. “Yes, I do and that’s right I was top of my class” she beamed proudly.

“Well with that said, I expect only good things to come from you. Most work can be done here with some you can do from home if you wish. You have a laptop I see.” Odessa explains looking at Kyra’s bag slung over her shoulder.

“I do, I wasn’t sure if I needed to bring it today but did just in case”

Odessa smiles “Well aren’t you organised and oh just for later reference you might want to cover that up next time but just for today I’ll let it go.” pointing to the giant hickey on Kyra’s neck from last night’s heated antics with Kassandra.

Rubbing her neck and blushing, she completely forgot about the hickey Kassandra left. “Oh damn, I’m sorry I forgot about that but it won’t happen again I promise” Kyra apologized for the second time that morning.

“Well we are here” Odessa said as they stopped outside a room full of cubicles. “Your work station is this way.”

Walking over to her cubicle, the room was bustling with people chatting and rushing backwards and forwards between desks. Reaching her desk and placing her laptop bag down on it, Kyra could see someone opposite hers resting their head on their desk.

Odessa cleared her throat. “Kassandra this is your new co-worker so please play nice and I want those files done” she reminded her

Kyra’s eyes froze when she heard Kassandra’s name. _Oh well this is just great._ Raced through Kyra’s mind. _Not only did I sleep with her and embarrassed myself by telling her I’m in a relationship, now I have to work with her as well._

Slowly lifting her head, Kassandra nearly fell out of her chair when her eyes met with Kyra’s.

“Kassandra this is Kyra.” Odessa introduced them. “I trust you can show her around the workings of this place?”

“I…of course…yes…ah yes I can” Kassandra fumbled over her words. “It’s nice to meet you Kyra”

“Good” Odessa said “Well if you would please excuse me, I have work to do.” Turning she walked to the door and disappeared.

Moving to her seat, Kyra swiftly sat down, her face as red as a beetroot. Pulling her laptop out she got to work. “This is going to be one hell of a day” she muttered too quietly for anyone to hear.

Wheeling his chair over, Alkibiades went to introduce himself to Kyra much to the annoyance of Kassandra who put her foot on the bottom of his seat to stop him.

“Kassandra what are you doing? I’m only going over to say hello” he smirked pushing her leg off.

“Hi Kyra right?” he asked waiting for her to nod. “I’m Alkibiades, it’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Alkibiades” Kyra greeted him back with a smile.

“Oh, if you need any help don’t hesitate to ask either me or Kassandra who I’m sure won’t mind helping you out” he winks glancing at Kassandra who was staring daggers at him.

“I’ll keep that in mind thank you” Kyra replied looking back at her laptop.

Gathering enough courage, Kassandra decided to be friendly and invite Kyra to have lunch with her and Alkibiades.

“Umm Kyra” Kassandra hesitated looking over the low wall separating them because she was so tall.

“Yes Kassandra” Kyra nervously looked up.

“I was wondering if you would like to join me and this one” pointing her thumb his way “for lunch today? As friends” she added. “I mean you don’t have to, I just thou-“

“Sure” Kyra blurted cutting her off “I’d like that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are always welcome :)


	3. Awkward Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we see Kyra survive her first day at work and has an unexpected visitor show up surprising her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter done.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the read :)

Kassandra just sat there staring at Kyra. After this morning she wasn’t sure if Kyra would have even wanted to get to know her as a friend.

Kyra saw her looking and mistook Kassandra’s stare as a sign that she had offended her.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Kassandra I didn’t mean to cut you off” Kyra says as she slaps her hand over her mouth. “Please let me try that again. Yes, I would like to have lunch with you and Alkibiades. Thank you for asking.” Embarrassment creeping up her neck to her face as she quickly looked away.

A smile spread across Kassandra’s face and as much as she tried to hide it she couldn’t.

“That’s alright Kyra and you are welcome.”

Alkibiades rolled up a piece of paper into a tiny ball and flicked it at Kassandra to get her attention. 

“What? She whispered quietly turning his way.

“Keep smiling like that, and she’ll probably think you want more than just lunch” he teases her smirking.

 _If only you knew just how much I want her Alkibiades._ Kassandra thought reigning in her smile. _God get a grip Kassandra, she’s in a relationship already._ She told herself pushing those thoughts aside.

“Shut up I was just being friendly.” She flicked a paper ball back at him.

Unbeknownst to them both, Kyra had heard their conversation. She was stunned at how the woman sitting opposite her was able to make her blush twice in one day that it made her heart flutter a little but deep down she knew that having feelings for Kassandra as more than just friends was wrong considering how much she does love and care for Aspasia and it wasn’t fair on her. Hearing Kassandra groan and lightly bang her head against her desk, pulled Kyra out of her daydream.

“Er…is everything ok Kassandra?” Kyra stood and walked around to Kassandra’s side looking at her hunched over her desk again in the same position when she first arrived to work.

“Huh?” she said looking up at Kyra. “Oh yes everything is fine I’m just not in the mood to type these up today” pointing to a stack of files next to her.

“Would it be ok if I took a look?” Kyra asked holding her hands out at Kassandra.

“You don’t have to Kyra, you’ve only just started today and I can’t expect you to do my work for me.”

“No seriously Kassandra, let me take a look.” Kyra urged Kassandra to pass her the files.

Reluctantly Kassandra gave in and handed them over. Kyra took a quick look through them all and got to work.

Kassandra watched in awe as Kyra’s fingers typed furiously over the keyboard and in no time she had finished Kassandra’s work for her. Printing them all out, Kassandra collected them from the printer, organised them into the right piles and sat them back on her desk ready to leave on Odessa’s desk at the end of the day.

“Wow… umm thank you Kyra, that was very generous of you. You didn’t have to do that.” Kassandra told her looking a bit embarrassed herself. “You have to let me repay you somehow.”

“Your welcome Kassandra and well…” Kyra thought it over “how about you buy me lunch today and we call it even” She smiled cocking an eyebrow. “It’s what friends do isn’t it?”

“That I can definitely do and I am feeling kinda hungry so how about we go grab some lunch now? I know a great place that me and Alkibiades go to nearly every day, it’s not far. Within walking distance in fact.”

“Ok, yeah, let me just pack my stuff up then we can go.” Kyra replied hastily shutting down her laptop and putting it away before hanging her bag over her shoulder. “Ok I’m ready.”

“Allie are you coming?” Kassandra snickers quietly.

Looking back at Kyra, Kassandra could see she was trying so hard to hold in her laughter. “Allie? Really? She snorts.

“But of course, Kassie” Alkibiades shoots back at Kassandra for teasing him.

Kyra looks at him this time then at Kassandra “Kassie? Oh my god, you guys are hilarious she giggles walking towards the door. “Are you two coming or are you just going to stand there?” Kyra called out when she turned and saw they hadn’t moved.

“Ah yes we’re coming Kyra” Kassandra answers. “You’re going to pay for that Alkibiades” she whispers to him.

“Oh well two can play at that game Kassandra.” He smirks catching up. “You started it by the way.”

The walk to the café was a quiet one but to Kyra it was nice and relaxing, enjoying the warm breeze blowing against her face as she walks alongside Kassandra with Alkibiades in front of them.

Once at the café, they all sit at a booth near the back with Kassandra and Kyra sitting next to each other and Alkibiades seated opposite them while they looked through the menu. Kyra orders a steak with a salad and a lemonade, Kassandra orders a burger and fries with a coke while Alkibiades gets a chicken wrap with a juice. Handing the menus back to the waiter they sit back and wait for their food.

“So how long have you two known each other?” Kyra asks just to make conversation.

“We used to go to high school together” Kassandra replies. “He was getting bullied and I stepped in to help him. We ended up as best friends and have been ever since.”

“Really? So that would explain the playful banter that goes on between you two.” Kyra laughed lightly.

“Yes, she really saved my arse that day.” Alkibiades laughed along with her.

Kassandra couldn’t help but stare at Kyra. Her laugh was intoxicating to her ears and she would listen to it all day if she could. Her smile could brighten up any room she walked into. Slowly her eyes drifted to her neck, noticing the huge love bite she gave her reminding her of the night they spent together in each other’s arms making her body heat up with want.

Turning, Kyra locked eyes with her for a minute before Kassandra suddenly had to use the bathroom.

“I’m just going to use the bathroom, I’ll be back in a minute” Kassandra said shuffling out from behind the table before disappearing.

“Is she ok today, Alkibiades?” Kyra frowns looking at him smirking back at her. “What? Why are you looking at me like that for?”

“She has feelings for you Kyra.”

“What? No she’s doesn’t.” Kyra snorts as she brushes him off “I barely know her. I mean, yeah we live across the street from each other and we now work together but that’s about it.”

Suddenly his eyes lit up with realisation and he couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“What’s so funny?” she tilts her head sideways.

“Oh nothing, I just thought of something funny I heard this morning is all” he says catching his breath.

Before Kyra could ask what it was he was laughing at, she was interrupted by her phone ringing. “Oh, please excuse me for a minute, I need to take this.” She scoots out from the booth to take the call outside leaving Alkibiades sitting alone waiting for Kassandra to come back.

In the bathroom Kassandra was leaning against the sink. “God this woman is going to be the death of me” she thinks aloud to herself splashing cold water on her face. Wiping her face off, she went back out to sit down at the table noticing Kyra was missing.

“Where’s Kyra?” Kassandra looks around the café for her.

Alkibiades reaches over and grabs her hands. “She’s outside on her phone. It’s her isn’t it Kassandra?”

“It’s her what? Alkibiades?” she stares at him confused.

“She’s the one you were talking about this morning. Come on now be honest Kassandra, I know you too well. I see the way you have been looking at her all morning.”

“Eh…what…no.” she blushes “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, Kassandra you are such a bad liar” he laughs “She just told me you are neighbors and she’s hot so it’s not hard to put everything together plus she has a huge love bite on her neck I’m assuming you put there.”

“That could have been from whoever she’s in a relationship with.” she defended.

“No I don’t think it was, I can see it in your eyes.”

“Ah fuck it… alright you win, yes it’s her but I swear to you, if you say anything, I’m going to kill you.” she sighs admitting defeat. 

“My lips are sealed” he said just before Kyra came back.

“Sorry about that” Kyra apologized as she sat back down noticing the awkwardness between the others but brushed it aside when the waiter arrived with their food and drinks.

Sitting in awkward silence, they all finished their meals rather quickly. Kassandra paid for their lunch before they all headed back to work.

The rest of the day went relatively good for Kyra. She got a heap of work done, cracked a few jokes with Kassandra and Alkibiades before it was time to go home.

“I’m off and I’ll see both you ladies in the morning” Alkibiades waves as he disappears out the door.

“So Kyra, I guess I’ll see in the morning?” Kassandra asks watching her tidy her desk and put her things away.

“Of course, I’ll be here. Well I better get going” Kyra responds kindly making her way to the door only to be stopped by Kassandra before she could leave.

“Kyra, umm would you like to walk with me to Odessa’s office to give her these files?”

Turning Kyra smiles “Sure Kassandra I’ll be happy to accompany you. Lead the way.”

Walking down the corridor, Kassandra turned to Kyra. “I really appreciate your help today. This is the second time you’ve helped me with something without me asking you to so thank you.”

“Your welcome, glad I could help.” She playfully bumped Kassandra’s arm with her shoulder. “I don’t have any friends here apart from you and Alkibiades and I like helping people as well. I’m guessing this is Odessa’s office?”

Kassandra nodded “It is. Wait here and I’ll just drop these on her desk then we can go.”

Leaning against the wall outside the office door playing candy crush on her phone, Kyra didn’t see Odessa approaching.

“Hi Kyra, is there something I can help you with?” Odessa stops in front of her, startling her.

“Oh…ahem” Kyra clears her throat. “No I’m good. I’m just waiting on Kassandra. She’s just leaving the files you wanted on your desk.”

“Really!” Odessa arches her eyebrow. “Well that’s a first. I’m always at her for not doing her work on time.”

A moment later Kassandra emerged from the doorway. “Odessa how are you this afternoon? I’ve just left the files you wanted on your desk.” She points behind her as she struts out into the corridor.

Odessa rolls her eyes playfully “Thank you Kassandra, I expect you to keep it up. Kyra must have made a good impression on you today?”

“She may have” Kassandra winks at Kyra “Anyway I’ve gotta go. Have a nice afternoon Odessa” she calls out behind her motioning for Kyra to hurry along.

Curiously looking at Kassandra, Kyra had to ask as they got in the elevator “what was that back there?”

“What was what?” she glances sideways at her.

“What was that between you and Odessa?”

“Oh that.” Kassandra scoffs “We used to date a while ago but she broke up with me. She said it was inappropriate to be dating one of her employees.”

“I see” Kyra said as they walked from the elevator to the car park. “Well I’ll see you tomorrow Kassandra.” Kyra waved as she unlocked her car and hopped in.

“See you tomorrow Kyra” she called back before Kyra shut her car door and drove off.

Pulling into her driveway, Kyra was glad for the day to be over. Walking through the front door, kicking it shut behind her, she made for the couch before flopping down ungracefully, kicking off her shoes. She felt exhausted and a bit overwhelmed. She couldn’t help thinking about what Alkibiades told her at lunch that Kassandra was attracted to her, then she felt a bit of jealousy when Kassandra told her that she had dated Odessa.

 _Where the hell did that feeling come from?_ That thought running through Kyra’s head over and over.

Grabbing the remote, she turned the tv on for some background noise before picking up her phone to ring Aspasia. She really needed to hear her voice. Thankfully she answered on the first ring.

“Hi Kyra, how are you babe?”

“I’m better now that I’m talking to you, I really miss you Aspasia” Kyra pouts even though her girlfriend can’t see her. 

“I know, I miss you too, honey but it’s not long now and I’ll be there with you” Aspasia explains.

“I can’t wait. Hey is that Layla in the background?” Kyra asks.

“Ah yeah, hang on I’ll put you on speaker. Layla, Kyra’s on the phone” Aspasia calls out to her.

“Oh hey Kyra, how was work today? Aspasia told me you started at your new job?” Layla yells from the other side of Aspasia’s room.

“Yeah work was good. The boss seems nice. Just did a heap of computer work, had lunch with a few co-workers then came home.”

“Cool, cool, oh since you’re on the phone, I may as well tell you I’m coming over with Aspasia”

Kyra shot up from her lying position “Eh… you are? How did you manage to wrangle yourself out of work?” Kyra laughs “You never take a break you workaholic.”

“Shut up I have my ways and that’s because I needed the hours” Layla scoffs “Anyway I’ll be staying as long as Aspasia then she’ll bring me back home with her plus I miss you too and would like to catch up with my best friend.”

“Ok fair enough I’ll get the guest room ready then, now can you put my girlfriend back on the phone please.” She giggles.

“Alright she’s right here anyway, bye Kyra see you soon”

“Bye Layla” Kyra calls after her.

“Hey love, I’ve taken it off speaker now. We were going to leave that a secret and surprise you but someone couldn’t keep it to themselves.”

Placing the phone between her ear and shoulder, Kyra got up to start dinner when she heard Layla shout in the background “I heard that Aspasia”

Kyra couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s alright babe, so what time do you think you’ll be here?” she asked as she stirred the butter chicken in the pan while getting the rice ready in the rice cooker.

“We’ll probably be there Friday afternoon sometime next week. You may still be at work though?”

“I get off work at 5:30pm but won’t be home until a bit after 6:00pm so I’ll leave the spare key under the mat so you guys can just let yourselves in. Sound good?”

“Sounds good. I have to go but will talk to you later?”

“Alright babe, talk later, love you” Kyra sighs reluctant to get off the phone.

“Love you Kyra” Aspasia replies before hanging up.

Connecting her phone to the charger, she took the pan off the stove, leaving the rice to continue cooking while she rushed off to take a shower.

Feeling better, Kyra plated up her dinner then went back to the lounge to watch tv while she ate. Once finished she took her dishes to the sink, unplugged her phone and went back to lay down on the couch to carry on playing candy crush until she fell asleep.

After spending a couple of hours at the gym after work, Kassandra finally made it home, sore and exhausted. She needed to distract herself from her thoughts about Kyra. She’s had one-night stands like this before but somehow Kyra was different. She’s never felt this strongly about someone.

Looking over, she saw Kyra’s car in the driveway. She had half a mind to stride over there and tell Kyra how strongly she felt about her but thought better of it, turning around and going inside, heading straight for the shower.

Drying her hair with a towel as she walked into the lounge, she decided to log into Facebook on her phone and look up Kyra’s name finding her Facebook page instantly. Scrolling through her page, she came across a selfie of Kyra with Aspasia hugging her from behind.

“So that’s who has Kyra’s attention” Kassandra spoke aloud “Dang she’s just as hot” she shook her head laughing. “Hell, I feel like a god damn stalker” she said as she continued to look through Kyra’s page.

Suddenly her phone screen lit up with a Facetime call from Stentor.

“What’s up Stentor? Everything OK over there?”

“All is good Kassandra, mom wanted me to call you to ask if its OK if we could all come over next weekend for a family get together?

“Yeah of course you all can, that would be great actually.”

“Cool, I’ll let everyone know. Oh is it OK if I brought someone with me?” Stentor asked her nervously. “This was why I was actually calling. Mom told me I had to ask you myself as well as asking if we could all come over.”

“Is this someone a girl?” she teased watching him go red with embarrassment.

“Yes and because you are my big sister I would like her to get along with you like she already does with the rest of our family so can I bring her?”

“Yes you can bring her Stentor on one condition though, no funny business under my roof. Deal?”

“Deal, well I have to go, I have an assignment to hand in tomorrow, bye Kass.”

“Bye Stentor, say hi to everyone for me.”

“Ok sure” he says just before hanging up.

Lying back, she stretched her legs out on the couch, placing her phone on her chest resting her eyes when she heard and felt her stomach rumble reminding her she hadn’t eaten anything since lunch. She wasn’t in the mood to cook anything so decided to go get some takeout.

Getting up and grabbing her keys from the bowl on the coffee table, she locked her front door and made her way to her car. It was dark out but still light enough for Kassandra to look over and see a figure sneaking around the back of Kyra’s house.

Sneaking over herself, she made her way around the other side of the house and saw the person trying to climb into an open window. Creeping up behind them, Kassandra grabbed the back of their pants by their belt and pulled them back out the window, shoving them up against the wall by the collar of their shirt causing the person to yell in fright.

“Who are you and why are you climbing in my neighbors window?” Kassandra asked sternly.

“How about you let me go, you crazy lady!” he yells back at her.

Hearing the commotion in her sleep, Kyra’s eyes shot open at the sound of the raised voices outside. Jumping to her feet and rushing to the back door, she swings it open to see Kassandra pinning someone to the house.

“Kassandra what are you doing?” Kyra rubs her still sleepy eyes.

“I was on my way out to get dinner when I saw this little shit here sneaking around your house trying to climb in your window.”

Looking at the person in Kassandra’s grip she recognized who it was.

“Thaletas? What the fuck are you doing here!” Kyra looks at him wide eyed.

“Hey Kyra” he squeaks embarrassed at being caught.

Kassandra stares at Kyra “Wait you know him?”

“I do. He’s my best friends little brother, you can let him go Kassandra.” Kyra says softly watching her release him from her vice like grip.

“How about you both come inside and sit down.” Kyra moves aside to let them in.

Sitting at the dining table, Kassandra glares at Thaletas until Kyra sits down after locking her door and shutting the window.

“Now what the hell are you doing here Thaletas? Does Layla know you’re here?”

Looking down at his feet he refused to look at Kyra “No Layla doesn’t know I’m here” he mumbled under his breath.

“My eyes are up here Thaletas. I’m going to ask you again, why are you here?” Kyra calmly asked him.

“Me and Layla had a fight and I ran away. The only place I knew where to go was you so I got your address off the fridge where Layla left it and came here. I’m sorry Kyra, please don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad, just surprised is all. You couldn’t have knocked or called like a normal person?”

“I did knock but you didn’t answer and my phone is flat so I couldn’t call” he explained “so I was climbing in the window when this one pulled me back out.” He glared back at Kassandra.

Looking at Kassandra, Kyra just smiled. “Thaletas let me introduce you to Kassandra. She’s a friend and co-worker of mine.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you, sorry for being a bit rough. I was only looking out for Kyra’s safety.” Kassandra apologized holding out her hand.

Reaching out Thaletas shakes her hand accepting her apology. “That’s OK I understand but damn your strong for a woman.”

“I work out a lot” she shrugs her shoulders while glancing at Kyra. Suddenly her stomach rumbled again. “Sorry I haven’t eaten since lunch today that’s why I was going to get takeout.”

“You don’t have to go anywhere. I have left over dinner from earlier. There’s enough for the both of you, if you want?”

“That would be lovely Kyra, thank you” Kassandra grabbed her stomach again.

“What about you, Thaletas? Are you hungry too?” Kyra looked at him.

“I am Kyra, thanks”

“Ok just wait here and I’ll be back in a minute.”

Standing Kyra made her way to the kitchen grabbing two plates from the cupboard and began splitting her leftover butter chicken and rice between them before heating both plates in the microwave. Grabbing some glasses and a jug of water, she took everything back to the table.

“Damn this is delicious Kyra. Did you make it yourself?” Kassandra gives off an appreciative moan.

“I did, it’s one of my favorite dishes.” She smiles.

“I agree, this is good” Thaletas smiles.

“Well thank you. Thaletas I’ll make up the couch for you but tomorrow we are ringing Layla and telling her where you are OK?”

“OK Kyra, sorry for tonight.”

“It’s fine don’t worry about it, just finish your dinner. I’ll go fetch you some blankets and pillows.”

Disappearing for a bit, Kyra reappeared with a couple of blankets and pillows and placed them on the couch before collecting up the plates from the table and taking them to the sink, while Thaletas stood and made his way to the lounge.

“I better get going” Kassandra mentioned heading for the front door with Kyra following behind her. “You’ll be ok for tonight?”

Opening the door they both stepped out, Kyra shutting it behind her.

“I’ll be OK Kassandra, thank you”

“That’s good, well goodnight Kyra” Kassandra turned to walk back across the road when Kyra called out to her.

“Kassandra wait!”

Before Kassandra could register what Kyra was going to do, she felt her arms loop around her body pulling her in for a hug. “Thank you for looking out for me, I appreciate it.”

Kassandra wrapped her arms around Kyra holding her tight “I’ll always look out for you Kyra” she said as she placed a light kiss to the top of her head surprising them both. “I…I’m sorry Kyra” she stammered as she pulled apart from her.

Kyra giggled “It’s OK Kassandra, goodnight” she waved watching Kassandra enter her house before going back inside.

Leaning her back against the door with a grin on her face, she got a fright when Thaletas spoke. She forgot he was there.

“Does Aspasia know about her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome :)


	4. We Are Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kyra explains everything to Thaletas and ends up with the task of tracking down a hacker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I'm a little early in posting this chapter but I had a burst of ideas in my head so I had to put them into words before they disappeared lol. 😆 
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy the read.

“Shit Thaletas, I…ah…forgot you were there.” Kyra swallowed thickly as she wiped the grin off her face. “If you are thinking what I think it is you’re thinking then stop because there’s nothing going on between Kassandra and I.” she deadpanned as she made her way to the sink to wash the dishes.

“That’s not what I saw Kyra…” he said concerned.

“And what exactly did you see Thaletas?” she hissed quietly as she spun to face him with the dish brush still in her hand dripping water on the floor. “You shouldn’t be snooping on people.”

“I saw you two hugging then she kissed your head Kyra. More importantly you still haven’t answered my question. Does Aspasia know about her?” he asked her again.

“To answer your question, no she doesn’t know about my friendship with Kassandra yet, Thaletas and what you saw was nothing but a friendly hug and the kiss to my head didn’t mean anything. You know as well as I do how much I love Aspasia.” Her voice squeaked higher than usual as it started to quiver.

Kyra could feel herself suddenly tear up to the point she dropped the plate that she was holding in her hands which smashed all over the kitchen floor.

“Fucks sakes!” she shouted trying to wipe her tears away.

Thaletas saw she was upset. He jumped to his feet and strode over to Kyra, grabbed her hands and led her over to the couch. Sitting down next to her, he pulled her into a tight hug and just let her cry all over his shoulder.

Kyra being an only child, Thaletas was the little brother she never got to have. Sure, Layla’s her best friend but Kyra treats him like her brother. Both her parents died in a car crash when she was young. She had no other family, so she bounced around from foster home to foster home until she was old enough to live on her own.

Calming her sobs enough, she wiped her face with the sleeve of her top.

“Fuck…sorry you had to see me cry like that.” She took a shaky breath.

“It’s fine Kyra. That’s not the first time I have seen you cry remember but I think we need to have a talk because that on your neck has been telling me a different story.” He grasped her face and tilted her head a little.

Slapping his hand away, she just stared at the floor refusing to look at him.

“The reason me and Layla had a fight was because I saw your text messages to her about you having a one-night stand and before you yell at me, her phon-… Ow damn did you need to slap me that hard” he scowled rubbing the back of his head, the sound of it still ringing in his ears.

“You deserved that and why were you reading my messages?” Shit, Kyra hisses as she shakes her hand a little to try soothe some of the sting from smacking Thaletas’s head.

“Because Layla’s phone was unlocked and your messages to her were open on the table when we were eating breakfast and I couldn’t help but look ok.” He flinched when Kyra moved her arm thinking he was going to get another slap from her. “I told her that Aspasia needed to know which ended up in us arguing and her threatening to ship me off to boarding school, so I ran away, and hitch hiked here. I was just trying to do the right thing, that’s all. Aspasia took me and Layla in remember when we were left homeless until we got that apartment. Layla doesn’t know I’ve gone because she went to stay at Aspasia’s for the night.”

Having now calmed down Kyra thought it was best she told him everything.

“Thaletas you have to understand, yes I did sleep with Kassandra and I shouldn’t have let it happen, but I did, and it was wrong so very wrong.” She hangs her head in shame. “I work with her and we are just friends that’s all. Nothing more ok. I know you were trying to do the right thing, but I have to tell Aspasia what happened, it’s my mistake and I will have to deal with the consequences.”

“I understand Kyra, I’m sorry for upsetting you.” He pulls her in for another hug. “I guess it’s hard being away from her huh.”

“That’s ok and it is Thaletas but that’s still no excuse for my actions, now how about you give me a hand cleaning up the mess in the kitchen then we both could do with a goodnights sleep.”

After cleaning up the broken plate and putting the dishes away, Thaletas made up the couch for himself and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Turning off the tv, Kyra did one more check of all the doors and windows before making her way to her room, climbing into bed and falling asleep.

Waking up to her alarm going off, Kyra turned to see it was 6am. Dragging herself out of bed, she pulled on her fluffy robe and made her way to the kitchen to put the jug on. Walking over to the couch, she looked over to see Thaletas still fast asleep.

While she waited for the jug to boil, Kyra went back to her room to give Layla a ring before she got ready for work.

“Layla!” Aspasia groaned at the sound of her phone ringing from the guest room opposite her’s.

“What Aspasia?” Layla calls from the bathroom down the hall.

“Will you answer your damn phone. Who the hell rings you this early in the morning!” Aspasia pulls a pillow over her head.

“Sorry I’ll answer it now” she apologises running to the bedroom. “It’s Kyra calling. Why would she be calling me this early?”

“How would I know Layla; can you just answer it please?” Aspasia groans again.

“Morning Kyra, is everything alright?”

“Morning Layla, sorry for ringing so early but I needed to let you know that your brother is asleep on my couch.” she yawns a little.

“Thaletas is at yours? Is this some sort of prank?” Layla asks confused.

Kyra yawns again “I assure you it’s not a prank. He turned up last night. As a matter of fact I’ll put him on the phone now.

Layla waits while Kyra walks to the couch to gently wake Thaletas putting him on the phone.

“Hello?” He says sleepily.

Layla gasps loudly “Thaletas you little shit! I’m going to kick your arse, you hear me! The hell are you doing at Kyra’s? More or less how in the world did you get there? It’s at least a 3-hour drive!”

“Why do you think I’m here Layla” he spat down the phone. “And I hitched a ride of course”

“I have no idea why so if you would, please enlighten me as to why you are not at home and you hitched a ride! Bloody hell!” Layla shouts loud enough to get Aspasia’s full attention.

Getting up, Aspasia walks into the room and sits at the bottom of the bed. “What’s going on? Is Kyra alright?” Aspasia looks over with a worried expression.

“Kyra’s fine, it’s not her I’m yelling at. It’s Thaletas” Layla sighed.

Aspasia’s mouth hung open. “Why is he at Kyra’s? Wasn’t he just at home yesterday?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out” Layla explained “So dear brother tell me why you decided to take off and not tell me?”

“Umm we got into an argument yesterday or did you forget then you threatened to ship me off to boarding school!” he deadpans.

“Oh, right that again. No I didn’t forget or did you forget why we were arguing in the first place? Layla side glances at Aspasia.

There was a moment of silence on the phone long enough that Layla thought the call had cut out until she heard Thaletas sigh.

“No, I haven’t forgotten but Kyra has explained everything to me. We had a good talk last night. I’m sorry for running away Layla and not telling you.” 

Softening Layla was just glad he was safe. “It’s fine little brother just tell me next time. You could have been dead in a ditch or something.”

“I will Layla. Hey I know you and Aspasia are coming here so if I ask Kyra, would it be ok if I stayed and just came home with you guys? I can do my school assignments online. Please? I miss Kyra too you know.”

“I guess it makes sense, tell you what, you ask Kyra and get her to send me a text later ok. I have to get ready for work.

“Ok. Thank you Layla. Bye have a good day.”

“Bye Thaletas, you too.” Layla sighs hanging up. “Sorry you had to hear me yelling, just sometimes that brother of mine does some stupid things every time we have a disagreement” she gives Aspasia a lopsided smile.

“That’s ok Layla, what was it you were arguing about?”

“Oh, he wanted to come with us to Kyra’s, but I said no” she quickly lied to avoid telling her the real reason “so ah that’s why he’s there. Anyway I have to get to work, so I’ll see you later Aspasia.” She quickly rushes out the door and disappears.

 _That was weird._ Aspasia thought before she decided to climb back into bed and get some more much needed sleep as she didn’t have work today.

Handing Kyra her phone back, Thaletas got him some breakfast then went to sit at the table followed by Kyra.

“So, what did Layla have to say about you being here?” she asked sipping her coffee.

“Well…” he swallowed his food “She wanted to kick my arse first as she wasn’t happy” he laughed “but we settled our little feud… Kyra would it be ok if I stayed here until Aspasia and Layla came over? Layla told me I had to ask you then she wanted you to send her a text with your answer.”

“What about your school work?” Kyra questions.

“I can do my work online. I have my laptop in my bag.” He points to his bag by the couch. “Please Kyra. I won’t be any trouble, Promise.”

“Ok you can stay, on one condition” she waits for his nod of confirmation. “You get your work done and handed in to your school on time.”

“I can do that, thank you.” He stands to give her a hug before taking his dishes to the sink to wash them and put them away.

“You’re welcome, I’ll send your sister a text, so she knows then I have to head off to work. Here is the spare key to the house if you want to leave and go for a walk around town” Unlinking it from her keyring and passing it to him. “Just make sure you lock the house up.”

“I will Kyra, no problem now go before your late for work.”

Grabbing some clean clothes from her room, she sends Layla a quick text before heading to the shower.

Putting her phone back on her side drawer she made her way to the shower. Undressing and standing under the hot water with her eyes closed, she had so many thoughts running through her head. The main one was finding a way to tell her girlfriend who she’s been with for nearly a year that she slept with somebody else.

 _Maybe I should just come right out with it…I’m so sorry Aspasia, I slept with someone, but it was a mistake, and it didn’t mean anything, you’re the only one for me I swear…_ “Yeah that’s the most dumbest thing to do ever” Kyra muttered aloud to herself grabbing the soap.

Sighing and finishing up her shower, she dried off, got dressed and went back to her room to grab her phone and laptop bag before going out to the lounge to grab her keys from the bowl on the counter, making her way to the front door.

“I’m off to work now Thaletas, I’ll see you later tonight.” She called out before closing it behind her.

Looking over she saw that Kassandra’s car was gone so she must have already left for work as she got into her car and drove off.

Arriving at work and swiping her ID, she made her way upstairs to her desk to see Kassandra already hard at work.

“Good morning Kyra” Kassandra greeted her with a smile as she looked up from her computer.

“Hey Kassandra” Kyra smiled back “Geez what time do you get to work?” she asked as she sat down at her desk pulling her laptop out, turning it on. 

“Odessa asked me to come in early because some idiot crashed the entire network at the cop station, so I had to come here to grab a few things that I needed then race over there. Everything had to be reset then reconfigured which took over 2 hours to do. I only just got back to my desk a few minutes before you arrived.” Kassandra explained. 

“Oh, you should have called, I would have come to help you.” Kyra pouted.

“I didn’t want to bother you Kyra especially with the whole Thaletas thing last night” Kassandra chuckled.

“Oooh who’s Thaletas?” Alkibiades grinned cheekily as he walked passed them to his desk with coffee cups in his hands passing one each to Kassandra and Kyra.

Kassandra rolled her eyes at Kyra who started to laugh. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to him doing that”

“It’s fine Kassandra. Good morning Alkibiades” Kyra gave a small wave.

“Good morning Kyra, Kassandra… so who’s Thaletas?” he raised his eyebrows curiously.

“He’s my best friends brother. He turned up last night although Kassandra kinda caught him trying to climb in my window” Kyra said with a chuckle.

Alkibiades splutters and coughs as he chokes on his coffee “He was doing what now? Does he not know how to knock like a normal person?”

“In all fairness, he did knock, but because I was asleep I didn’t hear him, and his phone was flat so he couldn’t ring me.” Kyra shrugs her shoulders. “He’s going to be staying with me for a bit… Oh thanks for the coffee it’s really good.”

“No problem, I usually get one for Kassandra so thought I’d get you one too since we are friends” he smiled turning to his computer to get started for the day.

Sitting back drinking her drink, Kyra noticed out of the corner of her eye, one of the other workers in the room wouldn’t stop staring at her. It was really starting to annoy the hell out of her. Putting her cup down, she stood and walked over to where they were.

“Hi, I just came over here to ask if there was a specific reason you keep staring at me?” Kyra batted her eyelashes a bit as to not seem so standoffish.

“Umm… no reason, I just think your very pretty and was… ah… wondering if you would like to have lunch sometime and maybe get to know each other?”

Kassandra happened to overhear that and went to get up when Alkibiades grabbed her arm and pulled her back down onto her seat.

“No wait let’s see how she handles this. You know Chad always hits on all the newbies, you included remember.” He snickers.

“Eww how could I forget, the sleaze ball” she gagged. “I don’t know how he’s still here to be honest”

Leaning close to him Kyra whispered in his ear. “Thanks for the offer but my appetites tend to go in the opposite direction if you know what I mean.” She smiled smugly looking Kassandra’s way, winking at her before walking back to her desk.

Looking back at him, Kyra could see he was red in the face clearly trying to hide his embarrassment from his other colleagues who were all laughing.

“What did you say to him to make him go like that?” Kassandra laughed heartily.

“I just told him that my appetites go in the opposite direction” she looked back over and waved. “Surely he knows what that means?”

“Oh, he definitely knows Kyra as I told him the same thing when I first started.”

While they were chatting, Odessa enters the room and strides straight over to them. “Thank you for your help this morning Kassandra but we now have another problem. Morning Kyra, Alkibiades” she acknowledges them as they nod slightly back at her.

“What’s happened now?” Kassandra sighs.

“The network you fixed this morning has crashed again for some unknown reason, so I need you to go back there and fix it, please”

“Again? What the heck are they doing down there?” she protests “Isn’t there anyone else in this entire building who can go instead?”

Listening to the conversation Kyra came up with an idea “Maybe I could go?”

Odessa turns to Kyra “That would be great, thank you for offering. How about you take Alkibiades with you since Kassandra doesn’t want to go” she tilt’s her head a little looking at Kassandra. “I was going to ask you to take someone if you had of let me finish”

“Alright, alright I’ll go, we’ll take the company van. Come on you two, it would probably be faster since there’s three of us instead of just me I guess.” Kassandra stands and pushes her chair in. “Wait for me in the lobby while I go grab the keys and I’ll be right down.”

Gathering their belongings, Kyra and Alkibiades made their way down to the lobby to wait for Kassandra. Seeing her rushing towards them, they all headed to the underground carpark and into the van making their way to their destination.

Arriving they piled out and made their way inside to the front desk.

“Hi, I was here earlier this morning fixing your network problem. My boss has informed me and my colleagues here that it has crashed again?” Kassandra explained.

“It has and we don’t know why. Can I please see your ID’s?”

After handing them over to get checked they were clear to enter the premises and led to the chief of police office.

“Ah finally you are here. Please sit” he said as he ushered them into his office. “When you fixed it this morning, it was going fine” he pointed at Kassandra “but then all of a sudden we lost everything again.”

“May I ask what happened when everything shut down?” Kyra questioned.

“Well, everything on the screens just went fuzzy then went black like I told you this morning when you were here. We can’t have this keep happening. What’s your name by the way?”

“My name is Kyra, it’s nice to meet you sir.” Shaking his hand. “This is Alkibiades. Well I guess we better take a look then and see what the problem is.” As they all entered the main room. “Alkibiades would you please go back out and get my laptop out of the van?” she asked him kindly.

Running back outside, he hastily grabs the bag before racing back in, handing it to Kyra.

Kassandra looked at her inquisitively. “What do you need your computer for?”

“When you fix something, how often are you called back again to fix it a second time?” Kyra asked and she set everything up.

“Well,” Kassandra thought it over “very rarely maybe only one other time since I’ve worked at this job. Why?”

Pulling Kassandra and Alkibiades closer to her so only they could hear her she explained what she thought was going on.

“I think this system has been hacked so I need to scan the network just to be sure that’s why I need this.”

“How do you know all this?” Kassandra looks at her strangely.

“It’s a long story and I’ll explain everything later.”

Powering up her computer, she plugged it into their network and started scanning. Intrigued by what she was seeing, Kassandra moved closer to Kyra, slightly leaning her hip against hers. Kyra started to blush so dipped her head a bit lower hoping Kassandra wouldn’t notice.

Watching as all the data flew up the screen, Kyra noticed something very odd. Once it finished, Kyra got them both to reset and reconfigure everything again but this time she set up a really strong firewall which would be linked to her laptop.

“Well, that should just about do it” Kyra said to the chief as everything came back online. “If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to call. If that’s all then we’ll be on our way. Again it was very nice to meet you sir.”

“It was nice to meet you too Kyra. May I ask what you were scanning for?”

“Oh, I was just making sure there were no viruses as they have a tendency to sneak in sometimes without being noticed but I can assure you that there were none so you’re all clear.” She smiled calmly “You all have a lovely day."

Once they all were back in the van Kassandra turned her head to look at Kyra. “Ok I know you know something so spill and how did you know what to look for?”

“I knew what to look for because when I was younger, my parents died in a car crash. I was placed in a foster home as I have no other family. I’m an only child. One day my computer got hacked by a pervert so the girl that lived there with her brother taught me how to track the hacker down.” Kyra tried not to tear up at the thought of missing both her parents.

“So, who was this girl?”

“It’s Layla, Kassandra.”

Kassandra’s mouth flew open “Thaletas’s sister?”

Kyra chuckled. “Yes the same Layla, as in my best friend and his sister.”

“I can see why you have her as a best friend, but there’s something your still not telling me” Kassandra eyed her suspiciously.

Kyra took a large breath “I located where they were hacked from.”

“So where are they?” Alkibiades piped up from the back.

“I tracked them to our workplace.” Kyra informed them “It’s someone from our job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you all think of the story so far? Reply in the comment's and let me know what you think. I'm also open to any suggestions you have on what you would like to see or happen.


	5. Hacker On The Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra tracks down the hacker at work only to put herself in harms way allowing them to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I have had a lot time to write lately, I was able to get this chapter done in a shorter amount of time than it usually takes me to post and it's a lot longer than the previous chapters of this story.
> 
> TW: Mention of death resulted by car accident so I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, you may want to scroll past that part.
> 
> This chapter is mostly talking between Odessa, Kyra, Kassandra and Alkibiades and a little bit between Thaletas. Layla and Aspasia will return in the next chapter.
> 
> Anyway I'll let you all get on with it and hope you all enjoy the read.

“Our workplace you say?” Kassandra repeats Kyra’s words unsure if she heard right. “and your one hundred percent sure?”

“Yes, I’m absolutely sure Kassandra” Kyra reassures her.

“Who in their right mind would think of hacking the police from their own work building.” Alkibiades puts his hand to his face. “Are we going to tell Odessa?”

“I think we should” Kassandra says honestly as she pulls out of the parking lot. “She has the right to know that someone is doing this in her organization. What I don’t get is why? And how come you didn’t want to tell the cops what you were really doing Kyra?"

“Because if they start showing up at work, they will only spook whoever is doing it. We will tell Odessa and let her decide what to do, I know it sounds like a really bad idea but it’s the only shot we got.” Kyra sighed looking out the van window.

The ride back to work was quiet. More or less, Kyra was worried at what Odessa was going to say. She had only just started at this job and didn’t want to lose it by any means. Kassandra seemed to notice the worry creeping across her face, reached over unexpectedly and placed her hand into Kyra’s, linking their fingers together which to Kassandra’s surprise, Kyra gladly accepted by squeezing her hand which was now starting to confuse Kyra’s feelings towards her as well as her feelings for Aspasia even though she told Thaletas there was nothing going on between them.

She only let go when Kassandra had to change gears.

Arriving back and parking the van, they all made their way to Odessa’s office.

“I swear she’s going to fire me after this” Kyra blurted.

“No, she won’t, Kyra. Don’t worry everything will be ok.” Kassandra smiled softly.

Knocking on her office door, Odessa looked up from her paper work surprised to see the three of them standing there.

“Ok I know you all didn’t come to my office just for a leisurely chit chat so what’s up.” She said as she leaned back in her chair with her arms folded across her chest.

“Before you say anything can you at least hear us out.” Kassandra asked looking her straight in the eyes with pouty lips. The perk of having dated Odessa, Kassandra knew exactly what to do to soften her up in situations like this.

Nodding, Odessa let them speak. Walking into her office and closing the door behind them, Kyra spoke first.

“When you said that the network crashed at the police station for a second time after Kassandra had spent the morning fixing it, I had a feeling that there was more to the story so that’s why I offered to go when Kassandra didn’t want to. When the Chief explained what happened, I asked Kassandra how often she has to go back to the same place a second time and she told me that only once since she has been at this job, has she had to do that.” Kyra paused and took a much needed breath.

“So, you figured out what the problem was?” Odessa questioned.

Kyra nodded.

“Which was…?” she prompted Kyra to keep going when she didn’t answer.

“I suspected they had been hacked so I…ah…” she swallowed loudly. “May have scanned their network without telling them“ she cringed slightly “and tracked the hacker back here…” she squeaked.

Odessa’s eyes widened. “So, your telling me that we have a hacker here in my own building and you didn’t inform the police about it?” She glared at Kyra.

“Odessa to be fair, how would we be able to catch them in the act if there are cops hanging around the place” Kassandra cut in “and if it wasn’t for Kyra’s skills they would probably get away with it. What we don’t know is why they are doing it.”

“And what do you suggest we do about it?” Odessa asked.

“Well, that’s why we are here. We wanted to let you know what we found out first and let you decide” Alkibiades points out from behind Kassandra.

Sighing Odessa came to a conclusion. “If you two wouldn’t mind, I’d like to have a word with Kyra alone.”

Hearing that, Kyra thought the worst was going to happen. This is it; she was going to get fired.

Glancing back before walking out the door, Kassandra’s eyes caught Kyra’s looking back at her and Kyra seemed to get the message Kassandra was trying to get across like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Go, I’ll be fine, I’ll meet you both for lunch.” She smiled weakly before the door shut and they were gone.

Turning around, she was surprised to see Odessa smirking at her. “I’ve seen that look before. She cares about you Kyra.”

Kyra was stunned that her boss would say something like that, she really didn’t know what to say. That’s twice now she’s been told that. First by Alkibiades now Odessa. “I…yeah I guess she does but why did you want to speak to me alone as I’m assuming it wasn’t just to tell me that?”

Getting up, Odessa moved to the other side of her office to a filing cabinet and opened up a drawer that was locked with a key. Pulling a file out, she locked the drawer again before sitting back at her desk pushing the file in front of Kyra gesturing at her to open it.

Taking the hint, Kyra opened it and started looking through all the articles presented before her. Huge amounts of money had been stolen from high end businesses all online with no trace of who was taking them or where they were being deposited. Now they were targeting the police station. Hidden underneath all those was a small article that made Kyra’s jaw hit the floor.

“Why have you got this?” Kyra pulls it out to show her which article she was meaning. “You knew about me before you hired me didn’t you?”

“I did Kyra. When I came across that article while browsing online of how you and a friend tracked that pervert down in less than a day when no one else could, I knew you would be the right one for this job. I had to do a bit of research of course and tracked you down just as you were completing your studies in IT. I contacted your professor telling him that I would love to hire you but didn’t actually think you would take the job offer.”

“I wasn’t going to take it as it meant moving away from my girlfriend, but she convinced me otherwise that it was too much of a good opportunity to give up, so I guess here I am” Kyra sighs as she leans back in her chair. “so, you want me to find out who’s been doing this and why?”

“That’s exactly what I’m asking you to do, Kyra. You were top of your class and now I can see why” Odessa smiled. "So, what do you say?"

Kyra sat back thinking about it. “Can I ask you one question first?”

“Sure, anything…” Odessa nods.

“How come you couldn’t just show me this in front of Kassandra and Alkibiades?”

Odessa leaned closer to Kyra from across her desk. “What I’m about to say must stay between us and stay in this room. I’ve been following these cases for a while now and I took this job because I’m actually an undercover agent Kyra and don’t worry I’m highly qualified to be in the position I am here. I needed a way to get you here because I really need your help. What I didn’t know was that they were using this firm to do it”

Kyra couldn’t believe her ears. “And you didn’t think to just ask me?” she asked flabbergasted. “I moved all the way over here, moved away from my girlfriend just to help you catch a hacker?”

“Would you have said yes?” Odessa asked her.

“Probably not” Kyra said “Do you know how hard it is being away from the only family I have? I don’t have anyone here…” she looks down at the floor sadly. “And when they do come to see me, they have to go home at some point.”

“Kyra, would it be alright if I spoke to you as a friend instead of your boss?”

“I guess that would be ok” Kyra nodded as she looked back up.

“It’s not true that you have no one here. You seem to get along with Alkibiades and then there’s Kassandra who I see clearly cares about you more than you realise. I should know because I went there with her.”

“Umm yeah she may have mentioned that you two were a thing” Kyra cleared her throat “and that umm you broke up with her.”

Odessa blushed a little. “I…er… yeah I did because I didn’t want her involved with my line of work. It gets dangerous. I also told her it was inappropriate to be dating an employee.”

“She told me that as well” Kyra mentioned “I don’t know how I feel about her Odessa. I’m already in a relationship but being around her feels so natural its confusing and in the end someone is going to get hurt. But anyway back to the task at hand, now that I’m living here, yes I will help you catch whoever is doing this.”

“Well, I’m sure you will figure it out Kyra and thank you. Your help will be much appreciated now you better get to lunch before Kassandra thinks I’ve fired you or something” she chuckles.

Standing and stretching Kyra made for the door before turning back “Thank you for not firing me by the way.” She smiles as she disappears.

On her way back to her desk she decided to play a little prank on Kassandra.

Sitting at her desk, Kassandra was starting to panic. “Fuck Alkibiades what’s taking Kyra so long to come back” she aimlessly wheels her chair backwards and forwards. “Bet you bloody Odessa fired her.”

“Oh, calm down will you, look she’s right there” he said pointing to the door.

A huge smile spread over Kassandra’s face as she saw Kyra enter the room and make her way over until she saw the sad expression on her face.

Sitting down Kyra put her head in her hands. “She fired me Kassandra” she faked sniffled trying not to laugh as she heard Kassandra gasp then stand up and turn around. Kyra looked up quickly and winked at Alkibiades who chuckled slightly knowing Kyra was joking before putting her head back down.

“Oh Kyra, it’s going to be ok” She soothed kneeling next to her, placing an arm around Kyra’s shoulders.

Alkibiades just burst out laughing at the sight unfolding in front of him.

“What’s so fucking funny Alkibiades!” Kassandra whispered staring daggers at him “Kyra just got fired and you sit there laughing your head off. That’s so fucking rude!”

Suddenly Kyra’s shoulders started shaking with laughter making Kassandra remove her arm and lean back slightly with confusion.

“Kassandra calm down, I’m just having some fun with you” Kyra chuckles looking up at her blank expression. “Odessa didn’t fire me. I thought it would be funny to mess with you a little seeing I was gone for a while. She just wanted me to find out who this hacker is.”

“Oh, you are so dead Kyra” Kassandra playfully teased, flicking her in the arm as she got to her feet. “You nearly made me have a heart attack thinking I wouldn’t get to spend days at work without you here anymore.”

“Don’t worry Kassandra, I’m going to be around for a long while yet” Kyra grinned watching her take a seat at her desk again. “Want to get some lunch? I don’t know about you two but I’m starving” Kyra rubs her stomach.

“Yeah sure lets go” Kassandra agrees.

At the café, the three of them sit at the same table they sat at the day before, ordered their food before Kyra excuses herself to use the bathroom. Sitting in one of the stalls, casually humming away to herself she didn’t hear Kassandra enter or hear the main door lock.

Finishing up then coming out to wash her hands, she got a fright when she saw Kassandra in the mirror leaning against the wall.

“Geez Kassandra, lurking much” she teases before running her hands under the water. She got another fright when Kassandra suddenly pushed herself into her back, moved her hair aside and started ghosting her lips along her skin. “Kassandra what are you doing?” she squeaked slightly turned on. “You know I can’t” she breathed closing her eyes.

“I know Kyra, I’m just teasing you” she breathed in her ear. “I’ll stop now” she said as she went to pull away. 

As much as she wanted Kassandra to stop, she also wanted her to keep going so instead of speaking, Kyra spun around, grabbed Kassandra by her hips, pushed her backwards, shoving her up against the wall catching Kassandra by surprise before Kyra crashed their lips together in a heated kiss quickly deepening it, sliding her tongue into Kassandra’s mouth. Pulling away gasping for air, Kyra rested her forehead on Kassandra’s chest.

“Wow, I was just teasing you for what you did earlier but god I wasn’t expecting that” Kassandra was standing there a bit dazed still trying to catch her breath, with Kyra still wrapped up in her arms.

“Fuck I’m sorry Kassandra. I shouldn’t have done that.” Kyra tries to hide her embarrassment.

“It’s ok Kyra, I shouldn’t have teased you like that, it’s just…” she sighs preparing to tell Kyra how she feels “I want you Kyra, I really do but I know I can’t have you. I’m sorry if this makes things awkward between us now but I can’t keep bottling it all up anymore.

Hearing Kassandra pour her feelings out to her made Kyra’s heart clench. She really needed to sort out her feelings.

 _Fuck I’m such a screw up_ Kyra thought as she peeled herself away from Kassandra. _Aspasia is definitely going to kill me now._

Looking up into Kassandra’s eyes, Kyra saw guilt and shame. Reaching up and placing her hands on either side of her face, Kyra ran her thumbs over her cheeks. “Hey, it’s ok, Don’t worry about it. There’s nothing to be ashamed about. I didn’t exactly want you to stop and I kissed you. It’s not going to make things awkward between us, but I do need to sort out my own feelings starting with being honest with my girlfriend.”

“I understand Kyra, I just needed to tell you how I really felt about you, but I think we should really get back out to Alkibiades as I do feel kinda bad that I left him out there alone” Kassandra moves away from Kyra to unlock the door as they both made their way back to Alkibiades with his signature smirk plastered across his face as usual.

They noticed that their food had already arrived much to their relief. Sitting down to eat, Kassandra subtly kicked Alkibiades leg under the table to let him know to wipe that smug grin off of his face.

“So, Kyra” Alkibiades looked at her “How come you were so long in Odessa’s office?”

“She just wanted to talk to me about what happened this morning. I didn’t expect her to keep me that long though.” She giggled.

“Well, I’m just glad you didn’t lose your job Kyra. It’s fun to have you around” Kassandra smiled as she looked up at Alkibiades mock insulted expression. “And you too Allie” she laughs “your always fun to have around too.”

Finishing up their lunch, they all paid for their own meals before heading back to work.

“So how are you going to catch this person or people?” Kassandra askes curiously sitting in her chair at her desk.

Pulling out her laptop, Kyra got Kassandra to come sit next to her so she could discreetly explain to her how it would work without alerting anyone else in the room.

“I set up a really strong firewall that’s connected to this network via my computer which is the same one connected at the cop station. That’s why I got you and Alkibiades to reconfigure the network the way I wanted. I also have a map of every floor in the building so as soon as that firewall comes down, whether it be while I’m at home or here at work, an alert will pinpoint exactly to where it was hacked from.” Kyra pointed to her screen.

Kassandra was in awe of what Kyra had just explained. “So, Layla taught you all this?”

“Mmhmm” Kyra hummed “she did.”

“Wow that’s so cool. You said in the van that you met her in a foster home? I hope you don’t mind me asking? I just want to get to know you a little more if that’s alright with you?”

“Of course, it’s ok with me. When I was 10, my parents were coming home from having a night out. I was at home with the baby sitter because they didn't trust me to stay home alone when an officer came to the door. He told the sitter that a drunk driver came out of nowhere and crashed head on into them.” Kyra started to tear up, so Kassandra rubbed her hand along Kyra’s back soothingly. “I was placed in a bunch of foster homes as I was a bit of a rebellious child after my parents died as they never had any siblings themselves, so I had no one to go to.”

Kassandra just nodded silently as she listened to every word Kyra was telling her.

“So, when I was placed in the last home, I got on with Layla and Thaletas like a house on fire. Layla is the same age as me while Thaletas is a few years younger. Anyway, I noticed weird things started happening to my computer one day and I told Layla about it not knowing she was a whizz at this stuff. She was able to trace this guy back to his apartment who was hacking computer camera’s and using them to spy on people and the rest is history I guess. She’s the one who also got me into IT work.”

Kassandra was sitting there dumfounded. Looking at Kyra, Kassandra would never have guessed she had had such a rough life.

“Wow, that’s a lot to take in” Kassandra breathed.

“I know, sorry for lumping all that on you, I don’t really like to dwell on the past, but it helps me to talk about it sometimes.” Kyra smiled “Thank you for listening to me ramble on by the way.”

“It’s no problem at all” Kassandra smiled back at her.

“So, now that you know a bit about me, tell me a bit about yourself.”

“Well, I have two younger brothers, Alexios and Stentor. My parents adopted Stentor when he was just a baby. They are both in University at the moment, Alexios studying to be a psychologist while Stentor wants to be a lawyer. My mother and father both run the self-defence centre on the far side of town and me well I’m here.” She laughs “You can blame Alkibiades for that” she looks in his direction but noticed he had his headphones on and couldn’t hear her.

Kyra giggles “To be honest when I first met you in the supermarket, I would have pegged you for a gym instructor going by the muscles you have.” As she pokes Kassandra in the arm. “But I am glad that you work here as it makes my days at work fun and entertaining especially when you and Allie over there tease each other.”

Kassandra blushes a little. “I’m glad you work here too Kyra. Hey what are you doing next weekend?”

“Layla and Aspasia are supposed to be coming over. Why?”

“oh, my family are coming over for a family get together and was going to ask if you wanted to maybe come over but if you’re busy its ok.” Kassandra bashfully looked at the floor. “That’s a pretty name by the way.”

“That’s very nice of you to offer Kassandra but I’ll have to check in with the others first, if that’s ok and you mean Aspasia?”

Kassandra looks back up “That’s ok Kyra, just thought I’d ask and yeah that’s a pretty name” she nods.

“Thank you Kassandra. I guess it’s time to go home now?” Kyra looks at her watch as she starts to pack her things away. “Hopefully Thaletas hasn’t burnt my house down”

Kassandra stands and pushes her chair back to her side. “I think your house would be safe Kyra, unless he wants to deal with me again” she teases. “Want to walk with me?”

“Sure, lets go” she taps Alkibiades on the shoulder to say goodbye.

He was going to stay a bit later to finish up what he was doing. Making their way to the lift, then down to the lobby, they both said goodbye and went their separate ways.

Kyra went straight home exhausted again but was surprised to go inside and see Thaletas at the stove cooking dinner.

“Hey Kyra, how was work?” he greets her stirring something nice in the pot.

“Hey Thaletas, work was very exhausting today. How was your day? God that smells good. What is it?”

“Just a tin of beef stew I found in the cupboard. I figured you wouldn’t feel like cooking, so I did it for you. It’s the least I could do since your letting me stay here.”

“Smells delicious, thank you. I’m just going to go shower” she made her way to her room to grab some clothes.

“Sure Kyra” he called back.

Having finished cooking, he put Kyra’s dinner aside on the bench for when she finishes her shower. Getting his dinner, he went and sat on the couch to watch tv and eat, hearing Kyra a moment later re-emerge and sit beside him to eat. Putting her bowl aside she went to fetch her laptop to check some emails while Thaletas got his to do his school work. Sitting in silence, Thaletas decided to ask Kyra if he could borrow some money.

“Hey Kyra, can I borrow 20 bucks and I’ll get Layla to pay you back please? I saw something while I was out today that I want to get.”

“Ah yeah sure, can you grab my wallet please? It should just be in my laptop bag hanging on the hook.”

As Thaletas was looking through her bag he couldn’t find it in there. “Kyra it’s not in here”

“Really? It should just be in the front pocket under the flap?”

“Nope it’s not here Kyra” he said as he looked all though the bag.

“Damn I must have left it in the drawer at work.” Just as she went to retrieve her keys, her laptop alert went off. “Shit that was fast” she muttered to herself “I didn’t expect them to bring it down that quickly.”

“What’s that?” he looked over just as she slammed her laptop shut.

“Ah nothing, just something I’m doing for work” she rushed to grab her keys, slip her feet into her jandals and made for the front door. “I’ll be back soon, just going back to work to get my wallet, I won’t be long.” With that she slammed the door shut and sped off down the road.

A few hours later, Kyra still hadn’t returned home and now Thaletas was starting to get worried. Pulling out his phone, he decided to give her a call when he heard her phone ringing from her room.

“God damn Kyra, the one time you don’t have your phone with you. Umm fuck think Thaletas” he spoke out loud to himself. “The fuck am I supposed to do now?”

Turning he saw her computer on the coffee table. Lifting the top, the screen turned on but was locked with a password. “Fuck now what?” he groaned feeling defeated.

He then had an idea “Kassandra!”

Swinging the front door open, he saw she was home so after quickly locking up Kyra’s house, he ran over and started banging on her door.

“Kassandra open up, I need your help!” he yelled pressing his ear to her door, jumping back when he heard thumping footsteps approaching.

“The hell Thaletas! What’s with all the banging and shouting for?” she scowled as she pulled the door open.

“I’m sorry to disturb you but I think something is wrong with Kyra.”

“What are you talking about?” Kassandra growled

“Well, she went back to work and hasn’t come home for just over two hours and she’s left her phone at home.” He started to panic.

“Now why would she be going back to work for?”

“I asked her for some money, but she realised she left her wallet there, then something on her laptop went off like an alert of some kind. I asked her what it was, and she said it was just something for work and left.”

Kassandra just stood there for a moment taking all the information in that he gave her before she came to her senses.

“Shit! She’s going after the hacker! Thaletas get in the car. Your coming with me!”

Grabbing her keys, she unlocked her doors and he jumped in. “Damn this is cool car.” He said as she got in the driver’s seat.

“This isn’t the fucking time to admire my car Thaletas!” giving him a slap to the back of his head “now put your bloody seat belt on”

“Sorry” he apologised doing what he was told just as Kassandra sped them back to work.

Pulling up, they saw Kyra’s car in the parking lot. Parking up and jumping out, they both rushed to the door. Kassandra swiped her card allowing the doors to open for them before a security guard came out to meet them.

“Kassandra what are you doing here?”

“Hey Sam, did a woman come through here a couple of hours ago? She’s just a bit shorter than me, has black hair down to her shoulders, very pretty.”

“Oh yeah she did. She said she had to get her wallet and disappeared upstairs”

“Thanks Sam, come on Thaletas” grabbing his arm, dragging him to the lift.

Reaching the 8th floor, Kassandra rushed down the corridor, Thaletas jogging just to keep up, swiping her card again to let herself into the workroom, checking to see if Kyra was there but there was no trace of her.

Running back out into the corridor, she took the stairs and rushed back to the lobby where Sam was still standing. Thaletas out of breath running after her.

“Sam I need your help. Did you see Kyra come back down?”

“No I didn’t Kassandra why?”

“I can’t explain it right now, but I need to see the camera footage from the past two hours. Please this is urgent!”

“Ok come with me” he led them to the security room where he went back through the footage.

“Stop there!” she pointed as Kyra appeared on one of the cameras. “Where are you going Kyra?” she whispered “What floor is this on and what room did she just go into?”

“Umm that’s the 10th floor where the main server room is but what is she doi-“

Before he had time to finish Kassandra was already gone. Running up the stairs taking three at a time she quickly made it to the 10th floor and into the server room which by the way was huge.

“Kyra are you in here?” Kassandra called out when she heard a low moan coming from behind a tall cabinet. Moving it aside, she saw Kyra lying there with blood seeping out from a cut to her head and to her arm.

Bending down, she scooped Kyra up in her arms. “It’s ok Kyra, your safe I’m here now” Kassandra soothed.

Kyra opened her eyes and looked at Kassandra before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think as it helps me to improve my writing and as always comments are welcome.
> 
> If you like, come and chat with me on twitter: @Ruzzsta214


	6. Please Just Let Me Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra helps Kyra after finding her hurt only for everything to be thrown back in her face, Alkibiades comforts Kassandra and Kyra tells Aspasia the truth so now has to deal with the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a new chapter guys. Sorry if there are mistakes as I was up until midnight finishing this off.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the read.

Holding a passed-out Kyra tightly in her arms, Kassandra rushed to the lift and furiously kicked the button with her foot, hopping in as soon as the doors slid open willing it to hurry back down to the lobby.

Thaletas and Sam saw her exit the lift all in a rush nearly stumbling over her own feet.

“Sam do you have a first aid kit anywhere down here? I need to stop the bleeding coming from her arm and her head.”

“Yeah I do” he rushed back to the security office, returning with the kit putting it next to Kassandra.

Placing Kyra gently on the floor, folding her jacket up to put under her head, Kassandra pulled open the kit, grabbed some gauze, laying it over the cuts before using the medical tape to hold it in place.

“Sam can you get the janitor to clean up the blood on the floor in the server room please?” she asks politely noticing the confused expression on his face. “also there may be a small trail from the lift back to the room. I didn’t have time to do this before as I just needed to get her out of there and please don’t call Odessa, I’ll explain everything to her tomorrow at work ok… can I trust you to do that?” as she scoops Kyra back up into her arms.

Sam nodded.

“Thank you. Thaletas can you please get the car door”

“Of course” he responds by running to the car opening up the door so Kassandra can lie Kyra in the back seat.

Closing the door once Kyra is safely in the car, they both climb back in and speed off to the hospital. Not a moment later, Kassandra enters the emergency department just as Kyra comes around, groaning in the backseat, trying to sit up.

“Kyra, love I’m going to need you to lie back down for just a second while I go get a nurse.”

As Kassandra goes to run through the hospital doors, she turns just in time to see the car door open and Kyra trying to step out, nearly losing her balance. She steadies herself against the door.

“Kassandra why are we at the hospital? Please take me home. I don’t want to be here” she pleads. “I can’t be here.”

“Kyra you need to be seen to. You have a cut to your arm and one to your head. I’m not taking you home until you get checked over.” Kassandra puts her arm under her, pulling her towards the doors. “Thaletas do you know how to drive?”

“I do Kassandra”

“Good, can you do me a favour and park my car then come meet us inside?”

“Yes I can do that. Go take her inside. It looks like she going to pass out again” he noticed Kyra’s pale complexion.

Reaching the reception desk, Kassandra explained that Kyra needed to be seen to urgently so she followed the nurse to a bed shutting the curtain behind her for some privacy.

Once Thaletas parked the car, he made his way inside asking the nurse if she could take him to Kyra saying that he was her brother when he saw Kassandra poke her head out from around the curtain.

“Over here” she whispers. “The doctor will be in to see us shortly” she said before he could say anything.

“Kassandra I want to go home” Kyra tried to sit up and get off the bed. “I told you I don’t want to be here”

“Kyra lie down before I strap you to this bed. I told you I’m not taking you home” watching as she quickly lay back down.

“Fine” she spat turning her back on them both. “Can you leave… I want to be alone…”

“Kassandra can we talk for a minute in private” Thaletas motioned for her to step out into the corridor.

Standing just out of earshot of Kyra, but still close enough to make sure she didn’t run away, Thaletas needed to tell Kassandra something important.

“I’m sorry she’s acting like this Kassandra. She doesn’t like hospitals very much. I can’t tell you why because it’s not my place to say so can you do me a favour?”

“Sure” she nods.

“I’m going to try comfort her so can you ring Aspasia and let her know what’s going on please?” he pulls his phone out, looks up her number before passing it to Kassandra then disappeared behind the curtain again.

Looking at the phone sitting in her hand, she sighs and pushes the green call icon on the screen, putting it to her ear. It rang four times before Aspasia answered.

“Hello Thaletas” she answered.

Kassandra froze at the sound of her voice.

“Thaletas are you there? Hello?”

“Oh, um hi…This is Kassandra, I’m a friend of his and Kyra’s and I’m just ringing to let you know that Kyra has had an accident at work and she’s in the hospital here. Thaletas asked me to ring you.”

“Oh my god is she alright?” Aspasia just about screamed down the phone.

“She has a cut to her arm and one to her head.”

Kassandra could hear rustling on the other end of the phone. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Thank you for ringing me Kassandra. Please let Kyra know for me.”

“Sure, no problem. Bye Aspasia” she hung up and went to give Thaletas his phone back.

Kyra still had her back to them. “Aspasia is on her way” is all she said. “I’ll go wait in the waiting room.”

Two and a half hours later, Kassandra saw Aspasia and another woman with her enter the hospital asking where abouts Kyra was. Getting up she went to introduce herself.

“Hi, you must be Aspasia.” Aspasia turned around and stared up at her. “I’m Kassandra, Kyra is this way.” Leading them over to her and pulling the curtain back.

Seeing her girlfriend standing there, a smile spread across Kyra’s face.

“Babe you’re here” Kyra held her arms out.

“I’m here my love” she presses a lingering kiss on Kyra’s lips making Kassandra feel very uncomfortable that she decided to leave.

Layla sees Kassandra leaving and catches up to stop her. “Hey, wait” she called out making Kassandra stop in her tracks and turn around.

“Kassandra right? Hi, I’m Layla, Thaletas sister and Kyra’s best friend.” holding out her hand for a handshake.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you Layla.” Kassandra shakes her hand.

“Can you please sit? I just want to talk a moment if that’s ok with you?” Layla asks as she sits in the chair, Kassandra sitting next to her. “I just wanted to thank you for calling Aspasia. Being in the hospital isn’t easy for Kyra.”

“That’s ok. Your brother asked me to. I noticed she didn’t want to be here. I insisted she get looked at but all she wanted to do was go home.” Kassandra hunched over and placed her forearms on her thighs looking at the ground.

“Yeah sorry about that, it’s got nothing to do with you but that’s something you may need to talk to her about. So, tell me what happened to her? how did she end up like this when she works in IT?” Layla frowned.

“To be honest with you all I know is that our boss wanted her help in tracking down a hacker who was using our job to do their hacking, Kyra went after them and when Thaletas informed me that she hadn’t come home I knew where she was and found her at work like how you just saw.” Kassandra took a much-needed breath. “If she had of told me what she was going to do, I could have prevented this.” She turned to look back down.

Looking at the way Kassandra was acting; Layla knew there was something she wasn’t telling her, but she wasn’t going to push Kassandra to tell her what it was. She didn’t realise she was still staring until her eyes locked with Kassandra’s when she looked back up.

“Do you mind if I go? I’m really tired and I have work in the morning” Kassandra said as she stood up to leave. “Can you tell Kyra when she’s ready I’ll see her at work.”

“Sure Kassandra, it was nice to meet you by the way and thank you for what you did tonight” Layla smiled as Kassandra turned and disappeared.

Walking back in the direction of Kyra, Layla quietly slipped behind the curtain to see her curled up on the bed fast asleep, Aspasia sitting on the chair next to the bed with Thaletas on the other side fast asleep in his chair. Very gently she sat at the bottom by Kyra’s feet.

“Where were you?” Aspasia questioned staring at Layla.

“I was talking to Kassandra of course” Layla smirked.

Aspasia quirked an eyebrow. “Were you now?”

“Oh my god, get your mind out of the gutter” Layla rolled her eyes “Although I have to admit she is hot, but really we were talking about Kyra actually. How is she doing by the way?”

“She’s fine. There are six stitches in her arm and three in the cut on her head. They are going to keep her overnight for observation, but she should be discharged tomorrow. If you like you can go back to Kyra’s with Thaletas, I can stay here for the night with her.” Aspasia yawned. “They are going to move her up to a room shortly anyway.”

Layla got off the bed. “Yeah sure, I’ll be back in the morning” Walking around to her brother she shook him awake “Thaletas wake up. Come, I’ll take you home.”

Groaning he stretched, said goodnight to Aspasia then left with Layla.

Kyra woke up the next morning with a shock. She forgot where she was for a moment until she looked to her right and saw Aspasia asleep in the chair. She remembered she was in the hospital.

Hearing Kyra shuffle around on the bed, Aspasia started to stir. Fluttering her eyes open she was met with Kyra’s dark brown ones.

“Good morning love” Kyra smiled lovingly.

Aspasia got up and moved to lay next to Kyra nuzzling into the side of her neck. “Good morning, how are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling better than last night.” Kyra yawned widely. “Oh god…I need to apologize to Kassandra.”

“Why? What did you do?”

“I was very rude to her last night before you arrived. I wanted to go home, and she wouldn’t let me. She doesn’t know why I don’t like hospitals and I kind of snapped at her.”

“Why didn’t you just tell her Kyra? I’m sure if you had of explained it to her she would have understood” Aspasia sat up against the pillows. “Anyway, Layla was talking to her last night.”

Kyra rolled her eyes and moved to cuddle into Aspasia’s side “Of course she would, and I’ll explain everything to Kassandra. She been nothing but a really good friend to me since I moved here but right now I just want you.” Sighing Kyra knew she was going to have to tell Aspasia the truth. She just didn’t know how or when. Thankfully for her, the love bite on her neck had all but disappeared under her dark skin.

Kassandra woke early and decided to go into work to talk to Odessa about what happened to Kyra. Getting up and stretching, feeling some of her joints give off a satisfying crack, she grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the shower. Feeling the hot water run over her body felt like heaven after the night she had.

She was mad at Kyra for being so bloody reckless last night and for being rude to her. She went out of her way to make sure she was looked after and felt like she threw it back into her fucking face. Getting out and getting dressed, she made her way to the kitchen, grabbed her keys deciding to grab breakfast on the way and made her way to work.

Parking her car and making her way inside, she was grateful for the early mornings as the corridors were always empty and quiet. Walking to Odessa’s office, she saw that her door was open so knew she was in there. Peering around the door, Odessa was typing away at her computer.

“Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?” Odessa said without looking up from her screen.

“Sorry I didn’t know if you were busy or not, but we need to have a talk.” Closing the door behind her Kassandra sat in the chair opposite her.

“It must be serious if you’re here this early. Is everything alright?” Odessa moved her laptop aside.

“No its not alright. Kyra stupidly went after your hacker last night and now she’s in hospital.” She replied “Apparently she got into a confrontation with them because I found her in the server room behind a tall cabinet with a cut to her head and arm.”

Odessa’s eyes went wide “Bloody hell is she ok? When I asked her to help me this isn’t what I meant for her to go and do.” She sat back rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“I think she’s ok. I left when her girlfriend showed up and I didn’t think it was a good idea to go see her right now.”

Looking at Kassandra, Odessa could see that she hadn’t slept much. She looked very worn out.

“Kassandra are you feeling ok today? Would you like to talk to me about it? I know something is bothering you.”

“Everything is fine Odessa.” She deadpans “That’s all I came to talk to you about so if it’s ok with you I’ll get going.”

Kassandra went to stand to leave only to be stopped by Odessa.

“No, you won’t. Sit back down and talk to me.” Odessa ordered. “You’re going to sit here and tell me what’s going on with you then you’re going to go home and take the day off. Am I clear?”

“Yes” she replied half-heartedly. “You really want to know what’s going on with me?”

“If it’s going to affect your ability to work today then yes.”

“I’m pissed off Odessa, Kyra wouldn’t be in this mess if you didn’t need her help. It’s your fault she’s in the fucking hospital!” As soon as those words left her lips, she regretted everything she just said. “Odessa I…I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.”

“I agree.” Odessa said catching Kassandra by surprise. “I take most of the blame, but just so you know Kyra also agreed to help when she could have just said no. And I didn’t tell her to go after them on her own which was the most stupidest thing she could have done. Also tell me when did this whole thing with Kyra start and don’t even bother lying to me Kassandra because that’s also another reason your pissed off. I’m a very observant woman and I’ve seen the way you look at her.”

Kassandra opened her mouth then closed it again. “I…umm…well it started the day she moved in opposite me.” She gulped loudly. “We had a one-night stand, I found out the next day she was in a relationship but that never stopped my feelings for her developing. This is all just so fucked up. You know what I’m going to go.” she stood up and marched out of Odessa’s office without as much as a glance back.

Passing Alkibiades in the corridor she dragged him back out to her car with her, driving off to the nearest bar to get drunk.

Back at the hospital Kyra swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat waiting for her discharge papers to be handed to her so she could leave and go home. Looking up she saw Layla arrive.

“Morning Kyra, feeling better I see.” Layla noted. “Where’s Aspasia?”

“Yes much and she went to get coffee from the cafeteria”

“Good because I need to have a bloody word with you” Layla poked her in the shoulder. “What the actual fuck were you thinking Kyra? I’ve never known you to be so stupid.”

Kyra looked sheepishly at her. “I thought I could handle it on my own, obviously I was wrong so what. We all make dumb decisions.”

“I could just about slap you for that.” Layla glared at her. “another question, did you see who did this to you?”

“I can’t remember. I got knocked over the head. All I can remember is that we got into a scuffle and they hit me with something hard. The last thing I remember was being picked up by Kassandra then I passed out.

“I see” Layla decided to change the subject. “So, when are you going to tell Aspasia what we talked about?”

“I’ll tell her when I’m good and ready to.”

“Tell me what?” Aspasia asked as she stood in the doorway.

Both Layla and Kyra’s eyes shot towards the door to where Aspasia was standing holding coffee cups as well as discharge papers in her hands.

“Tell me what Kyra?” Aspasia repeated herself.

“It’s nothing love. I’ll talk to you later about it. I just want to go home and have a really hot shower.” Kyra hopped off the bed to slip on her jandals avoiding looking at her.

“I have your papers here. Your free to go so shall we?” Aspasia passed Kyra and Layla a coffee each before grabbing Kyra’s hand, linking their fingers together then following Layla out to the car making a mental note to talk to Kyra later about whatever it was her and Layla talked about.

Back home, Kyra headed straight for the shower. Shutting the door behind her and turning the water on waiting for it to warm up, she leaned against the sink gathering her thoughts. She didn’t have much time to process anything when the door opened making her jump.

“Sorry babe I didn’t mean to startle you” Aspasia apologized as she locked it behind her, walking up and hugging Kyra from behind, pressing her lips to the nape of her neck as she moved Kyra’s hair to the side.

Before Kyra had time to register anything, she soon found herself being turned around and pushed up against the sink then pulled into a heated kiss, gasping allowing Aspasia to slip her tongue into Kyra’s mouth. Pulling away a little later, they were both breathless.

“I’ve missed you Kyra” Aspasia breathes as she pulls Kyra’s top over her head, throwing it aside before reaching behind her and unhooking her bra.

“Fuck I’ve missed you too. How long are you staying for? You’re not supposed to be here until next Friday” Kyra reached for Aspasia’s top, swiftly pulling it over her head before leaning in to reclaim her lips in another kiss.

Aspasia reaches around and unhooks her own bra letting it fall from her body, reaching down to unbutton Kyra’s jeans, sliding them down her hips along with her panties leaving her standing naked. Pulling away to catch her breath, she moves to Kyra’s neck, placing wet kisses all over the soft skin, unbuttoning her own jeans in the process, shimmying them off along with her panties before pushing Kyra towards the shower. “I’m only here for a couple of days love, I’ll go home then I’ll come back, now hush…” she put a finger to Kyra’s lips “Just let me take care of you.”

Letting the water run down her back, Kyra groaned as Aspasia kissed her way down to her breasts taking a nipple into her mouth at the same time letting her hand slide down Kyra’s stomach, fingers circling her clit.

Releasing her nipple with a pop when she was satisfied with its stiffness, she moved on to the other side, lavishing it with the same attention. Aspasia then raised her head to look Kyra in the eyes while she slowly moved her fingers further down pushing them inside her thrusting slowly and steadily.

“Fuck babe” Kyra moaned as she hung onto Aspasia’s shoulders, whimpering when she pulled her fingers out only to replace them with her mouth as she kneeled in front of her, lifting Kyra’s leg over her shoulder. “Holy shit!” Kyra cried out and leaned her head back as Aspasia put more pressure on her clit with her fingers, moving her tongue through slick folds feeling Kyra tense up before coming hot and hard in her girlfriends’ mouth, Aspasia humming at the taste.

Standing back up, she pulled Kyra into a deep kiss letting her taste herself before finishing up showering together. Stepping out, Aspasia wrapped herself in a fluffy towel, passing one to Kyra while she gathered up their dirty clothes throwing them in the laundry basket when Layla knocked on the door.

“Hey, it’s me, just letting you know that ah lunch is ready whenever you two are hungry.”

Kyra opened the door to let Aspasia go to the room to get changed and went to follow but Layla blocked her from leaving, Kyra giving her a slight annoyed look.

“What Layla?” she said exasperated. “I need to get changed.”

“So, are you going to tell her?” Layla whispered. 

“Yes I will, now will you stop pushing me to do so and give me a chance to breathe.”

Layla held her hands in the air. “Ok, ok sorry, I’ll stop. I just care about the both of you Kyra.” she pulled her into a hug.

“I know, I know Layla, I’m sorry…” she let out a sigh. “Now can you let me go so I can get dressed?”

Nodding she let go of Kyra watching as she disappeared down the passage into her room.

Layla went to return to the lounge when Kyra poked her head out from her room. “Oh can you take me to pick up my car later?”

“Yeah sure, no problem”

“Kassandra I really think you should slow down. It’s the middle of the afternoon.” Alkibiades tries to snatch her glass away. “What’s wrong with you today? You’ve barely said a word since you dragged me down here except only to order your drinks.”

Kassandra slaps his hand away, lifting the glass to her lips. She tipped her 4th drink back in one go asking the bartender for another. Sitting there tight lipped for a minute she decided to tell him what was on her mind.

“Everything has just gone to shit Alkibiades. Odessa is a bitch as usual; Kyra is driving me fucking crazy because of the way I feel about her. I also tried to help her last night but all it did was piss her off and this…this thing going on with this supposed hacker is complete and utter bullshit.”

Alkibiades just sat there staring at her. He didn’t know what to say. He’s never seen this side of Kassandra before which was entirely new to him. Since Kyra started working at their job, Kassandra’s been nothing but happy now here she is during the day, sitting at the bar trying to drown her sorrows away.

 _What the hell went down last night._ He wonders. 

Watching her tip her 5th drink of the day back he decided it was time for her to stop what she was doing and go home. Without a word, he grabbed her arm, Kassandra allowing him, picking up her car keys at the same time and proceeded to pull her past people to get to the exit. Making it to her car, he shoved her into the passenger’s side then drove her home.

Pulling into her driveway, they both got out and went inside, Kassandra heading straight for her room and flopped down onto her bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

Alkibiades filled a glass with water and placed it on her side drawer with a couple of aspirins as he knew she was going to have a raging headache when she woke up.

Making himself at home, he found a bag of chips in the pantry, grabbed a can of lemonade from the fridge and sat on the couch scrolling through Netflix on Kassandra’s tv for something to watch.

When she woke, the house was dark except for the light coming from the lounge where Alkibiades was watching tv. Sitting up she groaned and started rubbing the side of her head before noticing the water and pills. Swallowing them back, drinking the whole glass she stumbled out to the kitchen.

Hearing movement behind him Alkibiades turned around. “Hey Kassandra how are you feeling?”

“Hey what are you still doing here? And I’m fine, thanks for the aspirin and water.”

“I didn’t want to leave you alone in the state you are in and it’s no trouble really.” He smiles. “Oh sorry I also ate your last bag of chips.” He held up the empty packet to show her.

“Ah don’t worry about it. I can buy more.” She waves him off as she stands at the sink filling her glass. “And thank you for staying. I don’t think I want to be alone right now.”

Patting the space next to him, he got her to sit. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Kassandra shook her head no and leaned against his shoulder. “Let’s just watch the movie”

The next couple of days before Aspasia, Layla and Thaletas had to go home for the week went good for Kyra considering the dark cloud she had hanging over her head. She took Aspasia down to the lake for a picnic before heading to see a movie with Layla and Thaletas. They went to the gun range where Layla wiped the floor with them all.

On the last night, Kyra took Aspasia to a fancy restaurant for dinner then took her home and made love to her until the early hours of the morning.

Waking up early, she was met by Aspasia’s naked body wrapped tightly around her. Untangling herself successfully without waking her, Kyra went for a shower. She really wasn’t prepared for what the day had instore for her today and she was absolutely sure it was going to be a shitty one.

Returning to her room and closing the door, she saw Aspasia packing up her bag ready to take it out to the car. Turning she pulled Kyra into a hug, pulling away when she noticed Kyra was tense.

“Kyra is everything ok? You seem very tense.”

“Babe can you please sit? We need to talk.” She pointed to the end of the bed. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

Worry immediately washed over Aspasia’s face. “Kyra what’s going on? Has this got something to do with a conversation between you and Layla?”

Kneeling down Kyra took her hands in her own. “I really don’t know how to say this but I…I…fucks sakes…” she tilted her head to look at the roof. “I slept with someone but I also kissed them again a few days later.” Tears started welling up in her eyes.

Aspasia froze at the words that came out of Kyra’s mouth before her brain started to process what in the hell just happened. Her eyes were full of anger and hurt. Last night had been perfect now all that had just been thrown out the window.

Pulling her hands out of Kyra’s, she stood and grabbed her bag from the floor then opened the door. She didn’t have a chance to walk out before Kyra grabbed her wrist pulling her back making her drop her bag on the floor.

“Aspasia please say something.” Kyra begged. “I’m sorry, I really am.”

“Why Kyra?” Aspasia asked with anger laced in her voice.

“I don’t know why I did it.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Aspasia spat “Was it because I can’t be here to fuck you so you go fuck somebody else? Was it because your lonely you have to go kiss them again or is it because suddenly I’m not good enough for you anymore! Tell me did it mean anything…? No you know what I don’t even want to know!”

“Babe please just let me explain” Kyra gripped her wrist tighter. “It didn’t, I swear it didn’t mean anything!”

“Let me go!” she hissed trying to pull free of Kyra’s grip but she refused to release her hand. “Kyra I said let me the FUCK GO!”

“NO! not until you list-“ The resounding smack that Kyra received across her face hurt more than the actual smack itself surprising both women. In an instant, Kyra let go and put a hand to her cheek watching her girlfriend storm out of the room to the shocked faces of Layla and Thaletas although they both knew this would happen.

Aspasia glared at Layla as she went to say something. “Don’t…don’t you dare. You knew about this the whole time and didn’t tell me.” Looking at Thaletas he looked just as guilty. “Did you know too?”

He nodded.

This enraged Aspasia even more. She ordered them both to the car. She saw Kyra standing there and decided to ask her one last question. She needed to know.

“Who was she Kyra? Who the fuck did you sleep with?”

Kyra wasn’t going to lie. With a deep breath she told her. “It was Kassandra. I slept with Kassandra.”

With that bit of information, Aspasia stormed out the door, slamming it behind her leaving Kyra standing there sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I kind of turned Kyra into an asshole and Kassandra into a bit of a softy but I promise you it won't stay that way so don't be too upset with me lol.
> 
> Please don't be shy to comment on what you think as all comments are very much welcome.


	7. You Broke My Heart And My Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra comforts Kyra through her problems with her girlfriend, Layla does the same with Aspasia and Kyra and Aspasia make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I would have posted this sooner but was held back due to my son being sick who thankfully is better now.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the read. 😊

As Kassandra had watched Alkibiades get into a taxi and leave as he insisted he get one instead of getting Kassandra to drop him at home that morning, she went to walk inside when she saw Aspasia storm out of Kyra’s, slamming the door behind her then speed off, she knew something was wrong. Going over to Kyra’s house she went to knock when she heard something smash accompanied with loud footsteps running off.

Trying the door handle, Kassandra was relieved to find the door was unlocked and that she didn’t have to break it down to get in. Stepping inside, she was met with flowers and water strewn all over the wood floor along with the smashed vase they were in that Kyra had thrown in her fit of anger. Stepping over it, she decided that she would clean it up later and go find Kyra.

Walking down the hallway, she came to Kyra’s room with the door open. She was curled up in a ball on her bed with her eyes closed but she was visibly upset. Without even thinking, Kassandra moved over to the bed and placed herself behind Kyra, wrapping her arm around her waist, pulling her close. Kyra just melted in Kassandra’s arms like they were meant just for her.

“Kassandra I’m sorry for the other night. I didn’t mean to snap at you.” Kyra sniffed as she interlaced their fingers holding her tight like she would disappear at any moment.

“Shhh…not now Kyra, just rest first. We have plenty of time to talk later.” She leaned over to give her a kiss on her cheek before pressing her face into the back of her neck enjoying the smell of her strawberry shampoo in her hair. She forgot all about being mad at Kyra seeing the state she was in and it made her heart ache.

Soon enough Kyra had calmed down and before they knew it, they were both asleep wrapped up in each other.

The drive home for Aspasia was absolute torture. She was still so angry and so hurt that she didn’t even feel like crying at the moment. It felt like her heart was breaking into tiny pieces. She couldn’t get her head around how the woman she is deeply in love with could do such a thing to her. How could her friends riding in the car with her know about it and not tell her anything. Out of all the people Kyra could have slept with, it had to be Kassandra. Like come on, the woman is practically a goddess. How could she compete with that.

Taking a deep breath, she glanced in the rear view mirror at Thaletas in the backseat looking at his phone. Glancing sideways she saw Layla staring out of the window. Placing her eyes back on the road she really didn’t know what to say to either of them.

Noticing that the car needed gas, Aspasia pulled into the gas station to fill up. Going inside to pay, she decided to go use the bathroom around the side before carrying on with the rest of the journey. Walking inside and closing the door, she leaned her back against it and just broke down.

Layla noticed that she was taking a long time to come back so went to check on her only to hear her crying. Placing her head against the wooden door, she spoke very softly.

“Aspasia are you ok in there? Can you please let me in?”

“Go away Layla. I don’t want to speak to you right now” she sniffled trying to wipe her tears away.

“I know you don’t Aspasia, but please just let me in.” She begs.

“I said go away, please. I’m fine” Aspasia lied.

Layla sighed. “No you’re not fine now just open the door.”

Finally hearing the lock click and the door open up, Layla can now see just how much pain Aspasia is in. She instantly pulls her into a tight hug, letting her cry all over her shoulder.

“I’m so sorry Aspasia for everything.” Layla strokes her hair soothingly. “I should have told you what I knew but I felt it wasn’t my place to say. That you should hear it from Kyra. What she did to you was cruel. Just because she’s my best friend, that doesn’t mean I will agree with everything she does.”

“She slept with Kassandra, Layla” Aspasia blurted as she had calmed down a bit. Her head buried in Layla’s neck. “I asked her who it was and that’s what she told me.

“Hmm” Layla hums. “that explains her behaviour in the hospital when we were talking.”

Aspasia moved from Layla’s neck to look at her. “What do you mean?” she asked.

“Well after she took us to Kyra and she saw you give Kyra a kiss, she basically took off like she couldn’t get away fast enough. I had to literally almost yell at her to wait. We sat down and talked but it’s like I could sense that there was maybe something more going on between them than just being friends or whatever they are.”

“Please don’t say that.” Aspasia sobbed again as Layla hugged her tighter.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, it was dumb but…” Layla trails off “I think when you are ready, you and Kyra need to have a talk ok?”

“I know and I’m sorry for being mad at you and Thaletas. I guess we should carry on with getting home.” Aspasia took a shaky breath and wiped her face.

“I think that’s a good idea. How about you let me drive the rest of the way eh.” Layla smiled as they both walked back to the car.

“Sure Layla that’s fine with me.”

Waking up hours later, Kyra noticed they were in the same position when they fell asleep. Looking over at her clock, she was surprised to see they had almost slept the whole day away. Turning in Kassandra’s arms, she could admire how peaceful she was when she was asleep.

Sensing eyes on her, Kassandra started to stir. Opening her eyes, she was met with Kyra’s puffy and slightly bloodshot ones.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Kassandra’s voice was husky with sleep.

“I’m ok I guess, thank you for being here with me.”

“Your welcome. So would you like to talk about what happened?” she rubbed soothing circles on Kyra’s back.

Kyra sighed. “I told Aspasia the truth about what happened between us. Obviously she didn’t take it too well and neither did I to be honest.”

Kassandra nodded. “Yeah I saw the vase and she knows that it was me?”

Kyra blushed at her actions. “Yes she does, she asked me and I told her the truth.”

Kassandra was very surprised she didn’t know what to say.

“I’m also very sorry for how I treated you in the hospital. It wasn’t fair on you. You were only trying to help me.” Kyra apologised by running her thumb across Kassandra’s jawline much to Kassandra’s surprise again.

“Kyra its fine, really.” Kassandra placed her hand over Kyra’s trying so hard not to stare at her lips instead focusing on her eyes.

“It’s not Kassandra, I owe you an explanation. The reason I don’t like hospitals is because every time I look at those beds, it brings back memories of seeing my mother die right in front of me. When the crash happened, my father didn’t suffer but my mother was still hanging on.”

Kassandra lay there listening intently.

“She was still in surgery when the babysitter brought me to the hospital. Once they got her stable enough she was moved into recovery. I was allowed in with her as I was her daughter. She was doing fine until she went downhill very fast. There was nothing they could do.”

“Oh Kyra. I’m so sorry you had to go through that. If I had of known I would have taken you straight home.”

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t know.” Kyra said as she stretched, untangling herself from Kassandra then moving to get off the bed.

“Where are you going?” Kassandra went to pull her back.

“I’m going to clean up the mess I made then maybe I was hoping you could stay the night? I don’t want to be alone.”

“Of course Kyra, I wasn’t going to go anywhere anyway” she smiled as she got up as well. “I’ll help you clean then we can maybe watch a movie?”

“I’d like that, thank you.”

While Kyra went to find a mop and bucket, Kassandra picked up the flowers and broken pieces of vase putting them in the rubbish. Kyra finished mopping up the water before putting the mop and bucket away.

Kassandra got some snacks from the pantry then went to sit on the couch and wait for Kyra. Sitting down next to her, Kyra lay her head in her lap while Kassandra ran her hand through Kyra’s hair.

“What am I going to do Kassandra?” Kyra asked halfway through the movie.

“Hmm… what do you mean?” she asked puzzled, stilling her fingers in Kyra’s hair.

“About Aspasia?”

“Oh… well you could start by trying to talk to her?” Kassandra suggested as she resumed the soothing motions with her fingers feeling Kyra relax. “Give her some time though, I’m sure she will come around but just know I’ll always be here for you for whatever you need.”

“Thank you, that means a lot. I know I’ve been acting the goat lately huh.”

“Well Kyra, I guess I can say yes you have.” Kassandra chuckles lightly. “But we have all done something dumb at some point so you’re not alone. Now how about we finish watching the movie.”

“Ok on one condition though. Can you keep doing that with your hand? It’s very calming.”

“Whatever you want Kyra.”

Nearing the end of the movie, Kassandra could hear Kyra breathing steadily indicating that she had fallen asleep. Placing her arm under her knees and the other under her neck, she lifted Kyra and took her to bed. Pulling the blanket up over her, she went to leave when Kyra grabbed her arm.

“Please stay.” She pouted at her sleepily.

“Sure, just let me turn the tv off and I’ll be right back.”

Feeling Kassandra slide under the covers next to her, wrapping a strong arm around her waist, Kyra felt at peace. Shifting back into Kassandra’s chest, she fell into a deep sleep.

“Kyra wake up” Kassandra whispered holding a tray of food in her hands the next morning.

Rolling over Kyra opened her eyes and smiled. “Kassandra you didn’t need to bring me breakfast in bed.”

“I did because I wanted to cheer you up.” Kassandra said as she sat down and placed the tray on Kyra’s legs as she sat up. Now are you going to be ok coming into work today?”

“Of course I am” she answered around a piece of toast “and I need to talk to Odessa as well”

“Good well I need to go home to shower and change. Are you sure you’re going to be ok?” Kassandra looks at her with loving eyes.

Kyra blushes at the way Kassandra looks at her. “I assure you I’ll be fine. Go and I’ll see you at work.” She nudges her off the bed with her foot.

“Oh before I go, can you pass me your phone?”

“Why?” Kyra stares at her.

“Just pass me your phone” Kassandra smirks.

Reaching for it on her side drawer, Kyra unlocks it and passes it over watching as Kassandra types something on the screen before her own phone vibrates. Giving it back, Kyra looks at it noticing she had put her number in her phone and had texted herself.

“Just so if you need me I’m only a phone call or text away.”

“Thank you Kassandra and thank you for everything you’ve done. I really appreciate it.”

“Your welcome Kyra, I’ll get going now. I’ll see you later.” Kassandra turns and walks out of the room, disappearing out the front door.

Placing the tray on the bed next to her, Kyra lay back and groaned thinking how perfectly nice Kassandra was being to her, the way she held her in her arms and ran her hand through her hair then brought her breakfast in bed.

Getting up and heading for the shower, she pushed everything in her mind aside and just focused on what she was going to tell her boss in about an hour’s time.

Arriving to work, she nervously made her way to Odessa’s office. Just as she was about to knock, Odessa opened the door, saw Kyra standing there, then without warning, she grabbed Kyra’s wrist and yanked her into the room shutting the door in a rush.

“Well good morning to you too.” Kyra said sarcastically.

“Don’t you good morning me Kyra.” Odessa pointed a finger at her. “What exactly were you thinking going after the hacker on your own?”

“Wait…How did you?” Kyra stares at her confused.

“Kassandra told me of course.” Odessa puts her hands on her hips. “So what do you have to say for yourself?”

“Er… well what do you want me to say Odessa?” Kyra shrugged her shoulders as she flopped down into the chair. “Yes I know I screwed up big time and I’m really sorry.”

Sitting in her chair Odessa sighed. “You did screw up now whoever you caught probably got spooked. Did you see their face at least?”

“To be honest I can’t remember much after I got knocked over the head. It’s like my brain has blocked that part of me remembering who’s face I saw. The doctor said it was normal and that I should regain my memories over time.”

“Well I am glad you are ok though and sorry for being rather forceful before just now I think we lost the opportunity to put an end to this case.” Odessa leans back in her chair.

“Maybe not.” Kyra had a thought run through her head. “But I’m going to need Layla’s help if that’s ok with you?”

“She’s the friend in the article right?”

Kyra nods.

“Then by all means that’s fine with me.” Odessa smiles “as long as you stop doing stupid things…deal?”

“Deal.” Kyra says as she stands to leave. “Thank you by the way for putting up with me.”

Odessa stands and walks Kyra to the door. “Don’t mention it, now back to work you go.” watching as Kyra disappeared down the corridor.

Walking to her desk, Kyra could see Kassandra there with Alkibiades who gave her a look of sympathy as he noticed the stitches in her forehead and the ones in her arm as she had rolled the sleeves of her top up. He was curious as to what happened to her but the look Kassandra gave him told him to drop it.

Sitting down she gave them both a small smile while she got to work, her mind drifting wondering how Aspasia was doing. Pulling out her phone she decided to send her a text knowing quite well that she wasn’t going to get a reply but she had to try anyway. 

Walking through the door to her job, Aspasia felt her phone vibrate in her hand. Thinking it was Layla, she looked only to see it was Kyra trying to apologize for what she did. She wasn’t ready to talk to her yet so just sighed and put it in her handbag. She needed to work to take her mind off her much to the disapproval of Layla who suggested she hang out with her instead.

“Morning Aspasia, how are you today?” Thyia, one of her employees and a very close friend asked grabbing her attention. 

“I could be better I guess.” She replied as she unlocked the door to her office. She was the boss of a very well-known high end designer clothes store.

Thyia looked at her noticing she wasn’t the happy person she usually was when she arrived to work. “Is everything ok? How are you and Kyra doing? I know it must be hard for you both with her living in another town.”

“Come in and sit for a minute would you. Kyra and I aren’t in a good place right now. I’ve just got back from seeing her actually.” Aspasia sighed.

“Oh shit… well this doesn’t sound too good. What did she do?” Thyia asked as she sat down.

“She cheated on me.” Aspasia said without hesitation.

Thyia choked on some saliva that involuntary slid down her throat unexpectantly. “She did what!” she coughed.

“She cheated on me” Aspasia repeated herself. “With a friend of her’s she’s made over there.”

Thyia went around to give her a hug. “Oh honey, I knew she wasn’t good enough for you. You deserve better you know.”

“Your right I do, but it doesn’t help that I’m in love with Kyra.” Aspasia blinked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“But is she in love with you?” Thyia asked softly as she wiped her cheek with her thumb. “There is a difference with loving you and being in love with you.” She kissed Aspasia’s forehead. “I thought you weren’t meant to see her until the end of this week?”

“I was but she had an accident at her job and ended up in hospital so I went over there to see if she was ok. We had the perfect couple of days before she sprung that on me. I just don’t know what to do now.”

“Well whatever you do, just know I’ll be there for you ok.” Thyia gave her another hug before leaving to open up the store.

Hearing her phone ring, she pulled it out to see Layla’s name on the screen. Groaning she decided to decline her call and get on with her paperwork. She wasn’t in the mood for Layla’s antics today.

She didn’t know someone was standing at the door until they cleared their throat making her jump.

“Jesus Christ! What are you doing here?”

“Well when you declined my call I thought I’d pay you a visit instead.”

Aspasia scoffed. “If you haven’t noticed I have a lot of work to do so if you don’t mi-“

“Nope your coming with me.” Layla cut her off as she grabbed Aspasia’s papers holding them hostage over the paper shredder.

Aspasia’s eyes went wide. “Don’t you dare shred those!” she screeched.

Layla had a playful glint in her eyes. “Well you can finish all this after I drop you back. I have something nice planned for us to do this morning so please will you come with me?”

“Fine. Now can you put those back, they are important.” Aspasia watched as Layla put them back on her desk before she picked up her bag following her out to the car.

“So what are we doing today that had you dragging me away from work?”

“Never you mind, it’s a surprise so just relax. We will be there soon.”

Sitting back Aspasia hated it when Layla and Kyra surprised her with something as it always ended in disaster but looking at what Layla had planned for them to do when they arrived, her jaw hit the floor.

“Are we seriously going up in that thing?” she asked with a wide smile gracing her face.

“Of course. You’re forever going on about it so I thought to help cheer you up after what you have been through, I organized for us to take a hot air balloon ride over the city.”

Jumping out after Layla parked the car, Aspasia couldn’t hop into the basket fast enough. Layla soon joined her before they rose into the sky.

After a couple of hours of being in the air, they came back down and made their way to the car.

“Thank you Layla for today.” Aspasia said after they got into the car. “You’re a really good friend, you know that right?”

“I know and it was no trouble at all.” she replies as she drops Aspasia back at work. “Glad you had a good time. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye Layla.” Aspasia waves as she watches her leave before disappearing inside.

When the day finally came to an end, Kyra couldn’t have been more glad to go home. She had checked her phone multiple times during the day but still hadn’t received any reply from Aspasia so knew she was going to receive the silent treatment from her.

As the week went by she tried to ignore the fact that her girlfriend might never want to talk to her again after all her texts and calls were ignored so was very surprised to come home Friday afternoon to find Aspasia’s car in her driveway. Looking over at Kassandra’s, she noticed two other cars at her’s so guessed her family was there.

Parking up and resisting the urge to just run in, she took a deep breath and slowly made her way to the door. Unlocking it and stepping inside, she saw Layla and Aspasia sitting at the dining table as she closed the door behind her.

“Hello Kyra.” Aspasia said as Kyra stood there frozen by the door before she bolted straight to her room.

“Ok that I wasn’t expecting.” Layla blurted out. “Go talk to her.” she nudged Aspasia.

Aspasia got up and knocked lightly on the door. “Kyra it’s me… Can I come in please?”

“Umm yeah I guess you can.”

Walking in she saw Kyra sitting nervously at the end of her bed refusing to make eye contact with her. Sitting down next to her she reached over placing her hand in Kyra’s.

“Kyra, I’m sorry I didn’t answer your calls or texts. I wasn’t ready to speak to you but I am now so can you please look at me, love?”

Kyra slowly tilts her head up. “I never meant to hurt you Aspasia.”

“I know Kyra but you did. You really hurt me. You broke my heart and most of all you broke my trust. You made me feel like I wasn’t good enough for you anymore or that you didn’t want me.”

“I’m sorry, I really am. There was no excuse for what I did and I do feel really bad about it all.” Kyra wiped a tear away. “I do have to tell you that Kassandra came over to comfort me but only as a friend. I promise. She’s the only friend I have here apart from Alkibiades who I also work with. And she ah… slept there.” Kyra pointed to the space next to her side of the bed. “I didn’t want to be alone. Will you be able to ever forgive me?”

Aspasia sighed. “It’s ok Kyra I understand and it may take time for you to earn my forgiveness and my trust again but us talking now is a start also Layla did the same for me too. Yes we did sleep in the same bed.”

Kyra giggled and arched an eyebrow. “I hope you got some sleep because she’s a terrible person to sleep next to.”

“You can say that again.” Aspasia chuckled as she cupped Kyra’s cheek in her free hand.

Kyra leaned into her touch. “How can I make it up to you?”

Aspasia leaned in, her lips brushing against Kyra’s. “You can start by giving me a kiss.”

“That I can do.” Kyra murmured as she tilted her head slightly, pressing her lips against Aspasia’s pulling her into a soft passionate kiss. Pulling away to catch their breath they pressed their foreheads together.

“I’m also sorry for slapping you.”

“It’s ok I deserved it, so how about we go back out and I make us all dinner?” Kyra said as she stood to open the door, walking out with her hand in Aspasia’s.

Layla noticed their linked hands. “Oh good you two made up now can we get dinner started, I’m starving.”

“God Layla, you shameless woman.” Kyra teased as she drew her in for a hug. “Hello to you too. Is your brother here as well?”

“What?” she shrugged her shoulders “you should be used to it by now. No Thaletas decided to stay behind. He just gave me the spare key. That’s how we got in.”

“Figures. Oh while you’re here I’m going to need your help with something if you’re up for it? I’ll explain it over dinner.”

Sitting at the dinner table, they all ate in silence until Layla spoke up.

“So Kyra what do you need help with?” she asked taking a sip of her water.

“Well I need your help in tracking down a hacker who is also the same person who did this to me.” She explained pointing to her scars. “So will you help me?”

Layla put her glass down. “Hell yes Kyra. Count me in.”

“Good” Kyra smiled. “Because on Monday I’m taking you to meet my boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter, Layla and Kyra team up to crack down on this mystery hacker with a few bumps along the way.
> 
> Comments are welcome 😊


	8. I'm Teaming You Two Up Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we see Kassandra spend time catching up with her family, Layla meets Odessa and tries to be a hero but ends up getting her and Kyra into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done and dusted. I made this a lot longer then previous chapters because I'll be taking a short break for a couple of weeks so hope this will keep you guys satisfied until I return to continue with this story.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the read 😊

“So what’s this boss of yours like?” Layla asked flashing a smile at Kyra as she shoved a piece of steak in her mouth.

Kyra rolled her eyes. “She’s actually really nice if you must know and can you please keep it in your pants at the dinner table.” She wrinkled her nose looking at Aspasia who just chuckled.

Layla gave a look of mock offence. “I was thinking of doing no such thing.”

“Right. You forget I know you too well, your eyes are telling me a different story.” Kyra teases laughing. “I thought you were eyeing up what’s her name… Victoria wasn’t it? you know the blonde from your job?”

“Alright maybe I was just a little and I was but she doesn’t seem that interested in me.”

“Ughh, please help erase that image from my mind..” Kyra shook her head, grabbing everyone’s plates and taking them to the sink. “I have no idea how I put up with you sometimes and that’s a shame. You two seemed like the perfect match.”

“It’s because I’m your best friend and you love me.” Layla said playfully.

Kyra turns and lightly punches her in the arm watching her take offence at the action, gives her a half hug before sitting down on the couch next to Aspasia, pulling her legs up into her lap as she leans back into the armrest, closing her eyes as Kyra massages her feet. Grabbing the remote, Kyra turns on the tv while Layla flops down in the recliner next to her sipping a glass of red wine.

“So now that we are here.” Layla takes another sip “You and I are going to have a talk.”

Kyra looked at her sideways and sighs. “Alright let me have it.”

Pulling up to her house after a routine gym work out and doing some grocery shopping, Kassandra saw her family’s cars parked outside. Stepping out, she grabbed her gym bag from the backseat. She was barely through her front door when she was attacked with a solid hug from Alexios.

“Kass, your home!” Alexios wrapped his arms tightly around his sister.

“Hey little brother, it’s good to see you.” She ruffles his hair and kisses the top of his head before letting him go so she can greet her parents.

“Hey mom.” She pulled her mother who was in the kitchen preparing dinner, into a hug, kissing her cheek. “How are you?”

“My lamb, I’m great as always.” Myrrine eyes her daughter up and down. “You’re looking good yourself.”

“I agree with your mother.” Comes Nikolaos’s voice from behind her. “Hi Kassandra.”

“Hey dad.” She tucks her head into the crook of his neck as she wraps her arms around him. She was always her father’s favourite child. “Where’s Stentor and a certain someone I’m supposed to be meeting?” she asks when she pulls away from her father.

“He’s out the back with her” Myrrine points to the back yard. “Alexios can you go tell your brother that Kassandra is home.”

“Sure mom.” He said stopping by Kassandra. “She’s real nice, you’ll like her.” he smiled running out the backdoor, returning with Stentor behind him.

“Hi Kass, I’ve missed you” he hugs her tight. “There’s someone I would like you to meet.” He mentions as he reaches behind him, grabbing the hand of a very pretty brunette with piercing light brown eyes. “Kassandra this is Jade. Jade this is my older sister Kassandra.”

Kassandra holds out her hand. “It’s very nice to meet you Jade.” She smiles to make her feel welcome.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Kassandra” Jade hesitantly reaches out astounded at how big Kassandra’s hand is but shakes it anyway. “Stentor has told me a lot about you.” She smiles.

“Has he now?” She arches an eyebrow “Good things I hope?” she narrows her eyes playfully at Stentor.

“Of course Kass.” He punches her arm lightly as he made his way to the couch with Jade following along behind him.

“Kassandra can you come help me in here.” Myrrine called out to her.

“Yeah I’ll be there in a minute. Just have to get the groceries from the car.” Kassandra turned to walk out the door.

“Nonsense, the boys can go get those.” She stares at them both. “Alexios, Stentor. Go and get the groceries from your sister’s car and bring them in please.”

“Ok.” They both answer rushing to the door leaving Jade sitting on the couch as Kassandra joins her mother in the kitchen. They return minutes later to put everything away before resuming their earlier positions.

Grabbing the cutting board from the cupboard, she starts expertly dicing up the vegetables for the stir fry.

“So how have you been my love? Anyone special in your life yet?” Myrrine glances at her from the stove.

“I’ve been good and….” Kassandra clears her throat “There isn’t anyone yet, but I would like there to be, it’s…umm… just it’s complicated is all I can say.” She cringed slightly at her choice of words.

Myrrine stops stirring the food to turn and look at her. “Complicated how? Oh, please don’t tell me your pining over someone else’s woman?”

Kassandra blushed slightly. “I…I didn’t say that” she stutters. “But yes I guess so. Sounds stupid right?”

“You can’t help who you fall for Kassandra but really? Since when do you pine over someone who’s already taken?”

Kassandra chuckles lightly. “Since the day she moved here but my feelings were amplified the night I slept with her.”

Myrrine just about knocks the pan from the element and gasps flicking her in the ear. “Kassandra! I’m appalled! What exactly were you thinking? Oh, no, never mind don’t answer that.” She screws up her face.

“Eh…” she rubs her ear. “To be fair I didn’t know until the next day she was with someone… but I know she’s special ok. I just can’t be with her the way I would like so we have remained friends instead.” She explains as she passes her mother the cut up vegetables. “Anyway we work together so it’s not like I can avoid her or anything.”

Myrrine nods at her daughter’s words. “So does she live around here?”

“Straight across from me actually. And could you keep this between us… please. Anyway enough about me. Are those two together or…” She points to Stentor and Jade on the couch watching Alexios thrash his arms about while playing Beat Saber.

“No, they are not together, just really good friends but she’s nice. I like her. She’s good for Stentor.” Myrrine smiles. “Can you set the table as this is almost done, then call everyone over?” 

“Sure mom, I’ve missed you by the way.” Kassandra leans over to give her a kiss on her cheek.

“I’ve missed you too, lamb. Now hurry before this gets cold.”

Kassandra grabs what she needs to set the table, smiling as she watches her family get seated for their evening meal.

“So Jade, how did you meet Stentor?” Kassandra asked to make conversation once they were all at the table.

“Oh, we take the same class at Uni.” She smiled. “Thank you for letting me come over by the way.”

“It’s no problem. A friend of Stentor’s is always a friend of mine. What about you Alexios and Stentor? How are your studies going?”

“They are going really good Kass. I’m getting good grades and everything.” Alexios grins from ear to ear.

“Same here” Stentor replied.

“That’s great little brother’s, I’m proud of you both.” she takes a sip of her water. “How’s self-defense classes going? I’ve been meaning to pop in for a visit.” She asks both her parents. “Any new students yet?”

“Great actually, Kassandra.” Nikolaos says as he pushes his plate aside “and yes a new student enrolled just this week. What was her name again dear?” he looks over at his wife.

“I believe her name is Kyra. She’s a pretty young thing might I add, has quite a fiery attitude when you get her going and is also a quick learner too. By the end of the class, she had our best student pinned to the mat straddling him.” Myrrine chuckles. "She was actually asking a lot about you Kassandra. She a friend of yours?” she smirked knowing damn well they already knew each other.

Kassandra nearly choked on her dinner making everyone snap their heads up and look in her direction.

“God are you alright, love?” her mother gently pats her back.

“Yep.” She wheezes then coughs a bit taking a gulp of her water. “I’m good.” She holds her thumbs up as she moves to collect the plates taking them to the sink.

Myrrine joins her at the sink. “Kassandra, what was that back there?”

She glances sideways. “What was what mother?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, lamb. You know what I’m talking about.”

Sighing she gives in to her mother knowing she’s not going to win this fight. “Kyra is the woman I want ok.”

“Ok” is all Myrrine says before walking off leaving Kassandra confused as hell.

“What is that supposed to mean?” she yells back but gets no response.

Later that night as Kassandra got up for a glass of water, she was met by Jade standing at the sink rinsing her cup when she turned the lamp on for some light.

“Hi, hope you don’t mind me wandering around your house?” Jade looks up at Kassandra as she towers over her.

“Hey no it’s fine, I was just getting a glass of water. Couldn’t sleep?” Kassandra fills her glass then sits down at the table.

Jade follows her, sitting on the opposite side. “Not really. I find it hard when I’m in someone else’s home until I’ve been there for a while. I couldn’t help but over hear your conversations you had with your mother today.”

Kassandra coughs her water back up as it dribbles down her chin, her face turning bright red. “Er… yeah I thought no one else was listening.” She mumbles wiping her chin.

Jade chuckles. “Don’t worry I’m not going to say anything.”

Kassandra breathed out a sigh of relief. “Thanks I’m not usually that way with women but this particular one makes me go crazy for her.” She smiles. “Sorry you probably don’t want to hear about my love life.”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind. My piece of advice though… is don’t give up if you think she is worth it. I’m not saying that you should steal her away but just talk to her and let her figure it out for herself if she feels the same way about you as you do about her.” Jade says as she stands, pushing the chair in. “Goodnight Kassandra.”

“Goodnight Jade.” She nods, flicking off the light then making her way back to bed too, to ponder over Jade’s words before succumbing to sleep.

“So… tell me Kyra. Have you learnt your lesson yet?” Layla asks feeling a tad bit tipsy from her third glass of wine. “From all your shitty mistakes you have been doing recently?”

Aspasia had gone to bed exhausted from the drive over so that gave the best friends time to talk alone.

Kyra takes a gulp from her glass “I’m going to be honest with you, I thought I had really fucked it up between me and Aspasia.”

“You almost did Kyra. She was ready to let you go but because she is in love with you, she decided to give you another chance although you’ve got some serious making up to do girl.” Layla pointed out bluntly, refilling her glass.

“I know I do” she sighed but in reality as much as she didn’t want to admit it, she finally came to the realization that her true feelings for Kassandra were becoming stronger each and every day actually starting from the day she came over to comfort her but she wasn’t going to let Layla know that. She loves Aspasia dearly and didn’t want to cause any more damage than she already had so she had to try make it work between them yet the more she tried to suppress those feelings, they just came bubbling back to the surface.

She didn’t realize she was so deep in thought until Layla snapped her fingers in front of her face, slightly spilling wine from her glass onto the arm of the leather recliner, grabbing her attention.

“Hey are you ok?” Layla asks wiping up her spill with the sleeve of her top leaving a bright red stain on it. “You seemed deep in thought. What’s on your mind?”

Kyra shakes her head. “Hmm oh nothing. I’m fine. I’m going to head off to bed now and I think you should do the same.” Giggling as she watches Layla sway a bit as she stands. “Here let me help you.” Kyra puts an arm around her best friend, taking the glass from her hand in the process, placing it down on the table before dragging her to the guest room nearly dropping her on the bed.

Grabbing the hem of Layla’s shirt, Kyra pulled it over her head, then rummaged around in her bag for a clean one before lifting her arms up, slipped it over her head and then placed her under the covers.

“Goodnight Layla” she whispered kissing her forehead only to receive a small grunt.

Picking up her top, Kyra took it to the laundry to soak the wine stain, she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth then made her way to bed, slipping in next to Aspasia.

“Hey, love.” Aspasia rolls over, her voice laced with sleep.

“Hey.” Kyra replies snuggling down into her arms before succumbing to some much needed sleep.

The weekend went by in a blur and before Kyra knew it, it was Monday. Rushing around, she was going to be late for work if Layla didn’t move her arse.

“Layla! Will you hurry up. Aspasia is already in the car waiting for us!” Kyra yelled from the front door.

“Alright! Keep your panties on” she teased. “I’ll be there in a sec, geez!” she came running from the bathroom, basically nearly knocked Kyra over as she rushed out the door and into the car.

Kyra locked the door, hopped in the passengers seat as Aspasia drove them all to Kyra’s job. She had called Odessa earlier that morning to let her know that she was bringing people into work with her so the security guard knew to let them pass when all three women walked through the front doors.

Standing outside Odessa’s office, which Kyra has been doing a lot lately since she first started working there, she looked around the open door noticing Odessa was on the phone but she gestured for them to come in and sit down, Kyra closing the door for privacy.

“Are you sure?” they heard her say. “Right…ok…I’ll look into it…” watching as she scribbled something down on a post it note before hanging up and sticking the note to the top of her computer screen.

“Sorry about that.” Odessa apologized. “So who do we have here today?” she looks at Kyra.

“This here is Layla, the one I told you about.” Kyra introduced her “and this here is Aspasia, my girlfriend.”

“Odessa” she stands to shake their hands. “It’s nice to meet you both and I’m assuming you know why you’re here today?”

“Yes, Kyra mentioned she needed my help in tracking a hacker?” Layla spoke up.

“It might help if you show her the file?” Kyra added.

Nodding, Odessa retrieved it from her filing cabinet, placing it in front of Layla watching as she went through it until she got to the same article Kyra had found in there.

“Alright, what is this?” her eyes just about popped out of their sockets.

“Odessa would you care to explain?” Kyra asked her nicely.

“Well as you can see that is an article about you and Kyra. Obviously because you didn’t want to be named, I tracked Kyra down instead and offered her a job here not telling her the real reason I had hired her in the first place. I only told her the truth when she decided to go fix a problem at the police station only to find out they had been hacked to which she traced them back to here and I’m guessing you know the rest of it.” she gestured at Kyra.

“Ok but what about these though?” Layla questioned, spreading the rest of the articles out on the desk.

“They are all the businesses where large amounts of money have been taken from that I have been following for a while.”

Now Layla was starting to get confused. “Following? What do you mean following?” she frowns.

Sighing Odessa reaches into one of her drawers and pulls out a badge, sliding it across her desk.

Layla takes one look at it and gasps. “The FBI. Your work for the fucking FBI?” she shouts a little too loudly.

“Eh quiet down will you. I don’t need the whole building to know. I’m undercover as I explained to Kyra. I needed a way to get her here without raising any suspicions so when the old boss retired from this job, I didn’t hesitate to take it also none of what we talked about here today leaves this room. Got it?”

Layla agrees not to breathe a word once she leaves the office.

Through all this, Aspasia was taking in everything that was being said and it overwhelmed her too much, she needed to leave.

“Would you all excuse me for a moment.” She said before getting up and walking out surprising Kyra.

“I’m just going to check on her, you two keep talking, I’ll be back soon.”

“Aspasia wait!” Kyra chases her, grabbing her arm, spinning her around. “Hey what’s wrong?”

“This is my fault Kyra, everything that’s happened to you… To us is all my fault.”

“What do you mean this is all your fault?” Kyra notices people in the corridor staring so pulls Aspasia into the lift and goes back down to the car. “Now tell me why do you think this is your fault?”

“Because Kyra, you didn’t want to take this job in the first place and I made you. We wouldn’t be in this mess we are now if I hadn’t of pushed you to go.” Aspasia starts to sob.

“Babe look at me. Now you listen here. None of this is your fault Ok. I still could have refused the offer to come here even when you pushed me to take it but I didn’t. You didn’t push me to cheat on you. I did that on my own and you didn’t put me in the hospital, I did so you see none of this is your fault so stop blaming yourself.” Kyra cups her face. “This is all on me and me alone. I’m the fuck up here not you, understand? 

“I’m sorry Kyra.” she apologizes wiping her face.

“There’s no need to apologize, love, now are you ready to go back upstairs?” Kyra leans over and kisses Aspasia to calm her down.

“I’m ready now.” She says pulling away to step out of the car.

They take their time walking back to Layla and Odessa who were just about to wrap everything up.

“So just to be clear, your giving me permission to do whatever I need to do in this building?” Layla asked as they walked in the door.

“Yes I am so I’m teaming you two up together on the condition that the second you find something, you come straight to me. Am I clear?”

“Of course.” Layla and Kyra say in unison.

“Good, so now that’s sorted, Kyra how about you show them around as there is something I need to attend to.” She grabs her jacket hanging on the back of her chair, reaching into the drawer to grab her badge, clipping it to the side of her belt, covering it up as she puts her jacket on, walking them all out into the corridor before locking her office. “It was nice to meet you both.”

“Likewise.” Layla replies with a smug grin on her face as she watches Odessa walk off noticing the slight sway of her hips.

“Oh gross, Layla. She’s my boss you horny fool.” Kyra gags. “Anyway come on, I’ll show you where I work.”

“What?” Layla waggles her eyebrows. “She’s hot.” She drools following Kyra to the workroom.

Seeing Kyra walking through the door, Kassandra had a huge smile on her face which soon faltered when she noticed Aspasia and Layla walk in behind her and as much as she tried to shrink down into her chair and hide away she couldn’t. She wasn’t ready to face the love of her life’s girlfriend knowing that she knew everything that happened between her and Kyra.

 _Damn being this bloody tall._ She cursed internally keeping her head down until Kyra spoke making her look up. She could never ignore Kyra’s angelic voice.

“Morning Kassandra.” she smiled trying to ease the awkward tension she could feel flying around the room. “You remember Layla right? and Aspasia.”

“Morning Kyra. Ah… yes I remember…It’s nice to see you again and we met briefly in the hospital.” She gulped staring at Kyra then back at Aspasia. “It’s nice to meet you properly.”

Aspasia stared at Kassandra with eyes that could just about burn straight into her soul. “It’s good to meet you too Kassandra and I never got to thank you for everything you have done for Kyra.”

“Your welcome.” she smiled awkwardly wishing the floor would just swallow her up and make her disappear.

Kyra looked over at Alkibiades sitting quietly observing the weirdness going on between the two women. “And this is Alkibiades.” She said grabbing everyone’s attention much to the delight of Kassandra.

“It’s lovely to meet you both” he says before returning to his work.

“Well Kyra, I guess we should get to work?” Layla reminded her. “It was nice to see you again too Kassandra.”

“Oh, sorry yeah we should.” Kyra said as she threw Kassandra a _are you ok_ look watching her nod then disappeared out of the room but not before taking one last glance back at her, their eyes meeting until she was out of sight. 

Sitting back Kassandra could finally let out the breath she didn’t realise she had been holding in.

“You ok Kassandra?” Alkibiades wheels his chair over to her.

She gives him a weak smile “Yeah I’m fine, thank you.”

Giving her a smile, he went back to his desk to continue with his work.

After leaving the workroom, Kyra led Layla and Aspasia to the server room when suddenly her head started throbbing. Leaning against the wall and closing her eyes groaning in pain, images started flashing before her eyes of the night she was in this room. Her memories were starting to come back but they were all mixed up and she couldn’t make sense from any of them. Slowly they disappeared and her head stopped hurting.

“Fuck me!” she groaned rubbing her temples as she opened her eyes noticing the other two women were staring at her.

“What the hell was that?” Layla asks as Aspasia helped Kyra regain her balance.

“My memories came flooding back to when I was last in here but they are all jumbled up at the moment.” Kyra explained. “Fuck that hurt like a bitch…” she muttered sitting down to rest for a minute.

Letting Kyra rest, Layla went over to the computer that was sitting in front of one of the tall cabinets, she was going to have to hack the whole network herself given that Odessa gave her permission to do what she wanted basically.

“Now you bastard where are you sending all this money to.” she muttered to herself “You may think you are smart but I’m smarter.”

Kyra rounded the corner and watched her fingers flying all over the keyboard, hoping it wouldn’t combust and burst into flames under her hands.

“Need help?” she asked pulling out her laptop.

“Yeah I do. Bring that thing over here.” Layla reached out grabbing a spare cable from Kyra’s bag she always has in there connecting it to one of the servers then plugged it into her computer. “Help me with this would you. You know that even though they might think they did this and didn’t leave a trace of evidence, there’s always something left behind.”

Aspasia had sat on the floor next to Kyra, leaning her head against her shoulder watching intently as they both worked together tirelessly for just over an hour when suddenly Layla’s squawk made them both jump as she pulled a pen from her pocket writing something on her hand.

“Damn Layla, what the hell was that for?” Kyra rubbed her ear as her head started to throb again. “Fucks sakes” she grimaced.

Aspasia squeezes Kyra’s shoulder. “You ok love?”

Kyra nodded weakly as the pain subsided again. “I’m ok. Now what the hell was that squawk for?”

“I found an address that they were sending the money to after they withdrew it from wherever they took it from, stupid fools didn’t hide their IP address very well.” Layla grinned like an idiot.

Kyra’s eyes lit up. “Good let me ring Odessa and let her know.” She pulled her phone from her jeans pocket, found her number and pushed the call button. She wrote the address down on her own hand.

Odessa picked up on the first ring. “Hey Kyra, can this wait I’m kinda in the middle of something at the moment, let me call you back.”

“No wait, Odessa don’t han-… she bloody hung up on me” she said when the line went dead.

Calling Odessa back a few more times, her phone just kept going to voicemail.

“Fucking woman” Kyra threw her phone down frustrated staring at Layla who had a mischievous look in her eyes. “Oh fuck off Layla. Don’t even think about it.”

“Why not? I have the address right here.” Waving her hand at them both. “Come on Kyra… please…”

“And do what Layla? Get arrested for breaking and entering? Look what happened to me when I went after them.”

“Kyra’s right… it’s too risky.” Aspasia spoke up “We have no idea what or who we are up against.”

“Well if you two won’t come with me then I’ll go myself.” Layla turned to walk towards the door.

“And just how are you going to get there?” Kyra called after her. Aspasia has the car keys remember.

When she received no answer, Kyra got to her feet but not before her memories came flooding back in a rush only this time she saw everything properly. Coming to, she didn’t realize she had passed out until she felt Aspasia shaking her awake. Opening her eyes, she slowly sat up.

“Did I pass out? Where’s Layla?”

Aspasia helped her to her feet. “You did for like 10 minutes and Layla’s gone Kyra.”

Kyra was fuming mad. “We have to go get her. I have a feeling she’s doing this to try to impress my boss.”

They both rush back to the car, Kyra enters the address into the GPS, speeding off to stop Layla from doing something stupid.

Arriving they were surprised to find they were outside a rundown warehouse. Parking up a bit down the road, Kyra got out of the car and turned to Aspasia.

“Babe I need you to stay here. If I’m not back with Layla in the next 20 minutes, ring Odessa ok.”

“Kyra please be careful.”

“I will, now remember, 20 minutes then ring Odessa. Got it?”

“Got it” Aspasia nodded as Kyra threw her her phone.

With that Kyra took off. Sneaking around the back she could hear two men talking loudly upstairs. Climbing into an open window she fell face first onto the hard floor.

“Ah fuck” scowling as she rubbed her head as she stood up. “Layla where are you?” she whisper yelled trying not to draw attention to herself. The warehouse was a reasonable size but was big enough to get lost in.

Sneaking through as quietly as she can, She saw a few rooms on the first floor while it looked like there was just one big room on the top floor. Maneuvering herself around shelves and boxes she nearly knocks a crate over but catches it before it toppled over. Stacking it back up she heard muffled screaming coming from a room not far from where she was standing. Following the sound she opened the door to find Layla tied up with duct tape across her mouth and a small cut to her cheek.

“The fuck Layla!” Kyra pulled the tape off her face. “I fucking told you didn’t I!”

“Yes you were right now untie me before those fuckers upstairs come back down.”

Crouching behind her, Kyra begins to work at the knots. “Fucking hell these are tight” she mumbled as the first knot took a while but soon loosened around Layla’s wrists, then the second one until she could wriggle her hands free to start on the rope around her ankles.

“Kyra help me with this.” Layla tugged at the rope frantically trying to work as fast as they both could before that too was loose enough.

Pulling Layla to her feet, they made their way to the door leading out of the warehouse. They were almost there when they heard a voice behind them freezing them in place.

“Hey where do you think you are going and who the hell are you?”

Kyra noticed that voice sounded very familiar. Turning she was looking at the very person she saw in the server room and when she got her memories back.

“Oh you know who I am.” Kyra growled just as the other guy came running down the stairs.

“The fuck is going on here? How did she get loose and who the fuck is she?”

“The hell should I know… but I know who she is.” He pointed at Kyra.

“So who is she Chad?”

“She just started working for Odessa two weeks ago, it was her firewall I brought down because she’s the one who caught me at work. Isn’t that right Kyra.” he snarled as he lifted his gun and pointed it at them.

“So what your going to shoot me now?” Kyra taunted. “I wondered why you didn’t show up to work anymore but because I lost my memories until today, I couldn’t remember it was you who hit me over the head.”

“Enough talking!” The other guy shouts. “Chad tie them up and this time make sure they can’t escape. The boss is going to kill us if they get loose and go to the cops.” He goes back upstairs, into the room closing the door.

Moving closer to both women, Kyra studied his every move. He had a slight limp in his right leg that she wouldn’t have spotted if she hadn’t taken that self-defense class last week. He pushed them towards the room Layla was just in.

Sitting down on the floor he tightly ties their arms and legs together taping their mouths shut before shutting the door and disappearing back upstairs.

Using her tongue, Kyra managed to get the tape off and began to try loosen the ropes. She moved closer to Layla and used her teeth to pull the tape from her face.

“Thanks a lot, now I’m bloody stuck in here and I haven’t even had fucking lunch yet.” Kyra grumbles looking hell annoyed with Layla. “Why did you have to do dumb shit like this today for?” Kyra whispers.

“I’m sorry I was just trying to do something cool to impress Odessa. By the way where is Aspasia?”

“Fucking hell Layla, you stupid idiot! Would it have hurt to just ask her out for a drink or something and she’s outside in the car waiting for our arses to come back out but it looks like that isn’t happening anytime soon now is it.” she huffs. “I told her if we weren’t out in 20 minutes she was to call Odessa.”

Tugging harder Kyra was starting to get rope burns on her wrists but she wasn’t going to give up. She pulled even harder when to her relief the rope started to come undone. Finally slipping one hand out, the rope slid off.

Looking over at Layla, she wasn’t even trying to escape, instead was just sitting there looking at the ground.

“Layla I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” Kyra sighed

Layla looked up at her. “It’s ok, I was an idiot today and I’m sorry your stuck in here with me.”

“Apology accepted now move closer and I’ll work on your ropes.” Reaching for her hands, she paused when they heard footsteps coming their way. Panicking Kyra moved back to her original position, placing her hands behind her but sat on the rope to hide it.

“How the hell did you get the tape off?” Chad asks as he enters the room with his gun tucked into his pants behind him .

“Well…” Kyra started. “It wasn’t that hard really when you have a tongue like mine.” She smirked as she ran it across her lips seductively making Layla look at her strange. “Would you like to have a sample? I’m sure I could make an exception when I told you my appetites go in the opposite direction.” She teased watching him go weak at the knees. “All you have to do is come a bit closer.”

“Mmm well I think that could be arranged” he said as he moved closer to Kyra.

Dropping her eyes quickly to his leg, she waited for the right moment before bracing her hands behind her then using her feet that were still tied up, somehow slid them sideways, aiming for the leg with the limp, wiping his legs out from under him sending him crashing to the ground.

Bringing her hands around, she managed to scoot over and poke her thumbs deep into his eyes making him yell in pain, trying to wrestle him for his gun, managing to grab it when she heard a gun go off on the other side of the door.

Her heart was racing and she was breathing heavily, she sat up, gun pointed at the door waiting for it to open not knowing who was on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome 😊 so please don't be shy.


End file.
